


Veritaserum

by Amurnatter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amurnatter/pseuds/Amurnatter
Summary: Veritaserum. Das nach Armortensia vielleicht gefährlichste Gebräu der Welt, denn wenn man die Liebe außen vor ließ, war doch die Wahrheit die machtvollste Waffe der Menschheit. Wer in der Lage ist sie zu offenbaren, kann Unvorstellbares anrichten. Auch Harry Potter muss sich ab seinem vierten Schuljahr mit ihr und ausgerechnet Professor Snape auseinandersetzen. Wie lange dauert es, bis die beiden „Feinde“ mit der Hilfe von Veritaserum die Wahrheit erkennen?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: Weder die Personen, noch Orte, noch der Trank gehören mir, sondern JKR. Außerdem, und ich glaube, eingefleischten Harry Potter-Fans wird das nicht entgehen, beginnen meine Kapitel immer so wie im Original Film bzw. Buch und die Handlung verändert sich erst immer etwas später.

Kapitel 01/04

Das vierte Jahr

_ _ _

Wo war er da nur wieder hineingeraten? „Das ist ein Zeichen, Severus. Und wir wissen beide, was es bedeutet.“ Die Tür, hinter der er eben noch aufgebrachte Stimmen vernommen hatte, öffnete sich schlagartig. Zum Vorschein kamen Kakaroff und Snape, der Direktor von Durmstrang mit entblößtem linkem Unterarm. 

Die sich gegenüber stehenden Kontrahenten erblickten Harry, Harry starrte mit großen Augen hinter der runden Brille zurück. Was war denn da auf Kakaroffs Arm zu sehen, der vierte trimagische Champion (unfreiwilligerweise) konnte nichts erkennen.

Er schrak zurück, als der unheimliche Mann mit stechendem Blick an ihm vorbeieilte, dabei seinen Ärmel wieder hinunterzog. WAS war auf seinem Arm? Stirnrunzelt setzte er einen Schritt nach vorne, wollte zur Verfolgung ansetzen, doch er hatte den zweiten Mann, der immer noch in dem kleinen Vorratsschrank stand, vergessen.

„Potter, wohin so eilig.“, hielt die abfällige Stimme eben jenes Mannes ihn zurück. Tja, ein Geheimnis mehr, was es später zu lüften galt. Kakaroff musste warten. Mit zögernden Schritten näherte er sich Snape, der ihn mit wachsamen Augen beobachtete. Als sie sich direkt gegenüber standen, setzte Snapes schnarrende Stimme fort:

„Ich gratuliere, deine Darbietung im schwarzen See war inspirierend. Ich tippe auf Diantuskraut.“  
„Ja, Sir.“, antwortete Harry unbehaglich. Was wollte sein verhasster Zaubertranklehrer denn noch von ihm?

„Raffiniert.“, lobte dieser ihn gerade, doch es klang nicht unbedingt nach ehrlicher Anerkennung. Er betrat die Vorratskammer mit energischen Schritten, Harry folgte unbewusst. Snape kletterte eine aus Ebenholz gefertigte Leiter hinauf, dabei begann er von neuem zu sprechen.

„Eine ziemlich seltene Pflanze, das Diantuskraut. So etwas findet man nicht in jedem beliebigen Garten. Und das hier auch nicht.“ Er holte eine Phiole aus einem der Regalfächer und stieg mit seiner Beute wieder zu Harry hinab. Das mit einer farblosen Flüssigkeit gefüllte Fläschchen hielt er Harry vor das verwirrte Gesicht.

„Na, was ist das?“ Eine Augenbraue des Professors hob sich und er hatte seine Lehrmeisterstimme aufgesetzt, mit der er seine Schüler im Unterricht abzufragen pflegte. Und wie meistens bei diesen Fragestunden, wusste Harry die richtige Antwort nicht. So beschloss er, ins Blaue hinein zu raten.

„Blubbersaft, Sir?“

„Veritaserum. Drei Tropfen reichen und selbst Du-weißt-schon-wer spuckt seine dunkelsten Geheimnisse aus. Die Anwendung an Schülern ist, zu meinem Bedauern, verboten, aber…solltest du jemals wieder von meinen persönlichen Vorräten stehlen, verschütte ich vielleicht ein Tröpfchen über deinem morgendlichen Kürbissaft.“

Harrys Augen wurden mit jedem Wort größer aufgrund der Ungerechtigkeit. Er konnte es kaum erwarten zu widersprechen, wartete aber, bis der Professor selbst mit seiner kleinen Rede fertig war, es würde ihm sicher nicht gut bekommen, sollte er ihn unterbrechen.

„Ich hab nichts gestohlen, gar nichts.“, stellte er sofort klar, doch Snape glaubte ihm, wie üblich, kein Wort. „Lüg nicht so frech. Diantuskraut mag harmlos sein, aber Baumschlangenhaut und Florfliegen? Du und deine kleinen Freunde, ihr braut Vielsafttrank und glaub mir, ich finde heraus warum.“

Der Junge knirschte mit den Zähnen, er hasste es, als Lügner dargestellt zu werden. Schon während seines zweiten Schuljahrs, als ihn alle für Slytherins Erben gehalten hatten oder auch erst vor kurzem. Niemand wollte ihm glauben, dass er seinen Namen nicht selbst in den Feuerkelch geworfen hatte, nicht einmal sein bester Freund. 

Snapes Anschuldigungen gaben ihm den Rest und bevor dieser die Tür vor seiner Nase zuknallen konnte, schob er seinen Fuß dazwischen. Der Professor wollte schon zu einem nicht sehr schmeichelhaften Protest ansetzen, da hatte ihm Harry kurzerhand das Fläschchen mit dem Wahrheitselixier entrissen.

Vor Wut brodelnd, entkorkte er den gläsernen Behälter unter den aufmerksamen und leicht überraschten Blicken des Tränkebrauers und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Das waren weit mehr als drei Tropfen gewesen.

„So“, fauchte er beinahe, „fragen Sie mich etwas.“ Er verschränkte, widerspenstig wie er sich gerade benehmen wollte, die Arme vor der Brust. Snape schüttelte über sein Verhalten nur ganz leicht den Kopf.

„Du bist noch dümmer, als ich dachte, Potter. Aber nun gut, warum sollte ich die Gunst der Stunde nicht ausnutzen.“ Seine Lippen kräuselten sich unheilverkündet und Harry, dessen Zorn schon fast wieder verraucht war, fragte sich, was für einen gewaltigen Fehler er da gerade gemacht hatte.

Genau genommen war er Snape nun hilflos ausgeliefert, verdammt dazu die Wahrheit zu sagen und sein Lehrer konnte ihn ALLES fragen. Womit er auch augenblicklich begann:

„Wie bist du hier hereingekommen, diebische Elster? Ich neige zu übergründlicher Vorsicht, einem Viertklässler wie du einer bist, dazu ein noch nicht mal überdurchschnittlich begabter, sollte nicht in der Lage sein, ohne fremde Hilfe hier einzudringen. Also, Potter. Wer war dein Komplize?“

„Ich hatte keinen.“, kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen zurück. Harry merkte, dass er kaum mehr Kontrolle über sein Mundwerk besaß und er hoffte inständig, Snapes Neugier ließe sich dieses Mal schnell befriedigen. 

„Ich habe Ihnen vorhin die Wahrheit gesagt. Weder das Diantuskraut, noch die anderen Zutaten wurden von mir entwendet. Glauben Sie, ich würde mich sonst unter den Einfluss Ihres komischen kleinen Trankes setzen?“

„Was ich glaube oder nicht, tut hier nicht zur Sache. Außerdem hast du schon weitaus dümmere Dinge getan. Wer, glaubst du, hat deinen Namen in den Feuerkelch geworfen?“

Der unvermittelte Themenwechsel kam unvorhersehbar und überraschend. Bevor Harry die Fragestellung richtig analysiert hatte, machte sich seine Zunge schon wieder daran für ihn zu antworten.

„Ich habe meinen Namen da nicht hineingeworfen.“  
„Das weiß ich. Danach habe ich auch gar nicht gefragt. Hörst du mir denn nicht einmal zu, Potter? Hast du denn nicht einmal eine kleine Vermutung, wer es deiner statt getan hat?“

Der Vierzehnjährige schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung und auch nicht die allerkleinste Idee, wer es gewesen sein könnte. Wer würde ihn solch einer Gefahr aussetzen wollen? Abgesehen von Voldemort. Aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit war schwindend gering, dass Voldemorts körperlose Erscheinung durch Hogwarts´ Eingangstür spaziert war, um seinen Namen in den Kelch zu werfen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sir. Wirklich nicht.“ Snape winkte ab. „Ja ja, schon gut. Einen Versuch war es wert. Ich rätsle schon länger an dieser Frage herum. Dich selbst habe ich in der ersten Sekunde ausgeschlossen. Als wärst du dazu in der Lage, dieses überaus kraftvolle, magische Gefäß zu verhexen. Das ist absolut lächerlich.“

„Abgesehen davon, dass ich überhaupt nicht am Turnier teilnehmen wollte. Keine zehn Hippogreife hätten mich dazu gebracht, meinen Namen freiwillig dort hineinzuschmeißen. Leider sind Sie wohl der Einzige, der mir das glaubt, auch ohne Veritaserum.“

Betreten schaute Harry zu Boden. „Nicht mal Ron wollte mir zu Anfang glauben. Er selbst hätte gerne am Wettkampf teilgenommen. Oh, ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als mit ihm zu tauschen. Nicht nur meine Teilnehmerschaft am Trimagischen Turnier, unsere Leben im Großen und Ganzen.“

Snape gab keine Antwort darauf, beobachtete nur genau Harrys Blick, der immer verklärter und schwärmerischer wurde. „Was gäbe ich alles dafür, sein stinknormales Leben führen zu dürfen, seine große Familie zu besitzen, allen voran eine warmherzige, liebevolle Mutter.“

Entsetzen machte sich in Harry breit, als er realisierte, WAS er gerade zu WEM gesagt hatte. Er biss sich auf die Zunge, dieses verdammte Wahrheitsserum. Snape würde nun nichts mehr aus ihm rausbekommen, er behielt seine Lippen von nun an fest geschlossen, bis die Wirkung des Trankes nachließ.

Er glaubte einer Sinnestäuschung zu erliegen, als er nach einer Weile des Schweigens plötzlich eine Hand auf seinem Hinterkopf spürte, die leichte Streichelbewegungen ausführte.

„Ihre Mutter…war warmherzig und liebevoll, Potter.“, vernahm er die geflüsterten Worte seines Lehrers. Ehe er etwas erwidern konnte, wurde er endgültig vor die Tür gesetzt, die mit einem lauten Rumms ins Schloss fiel, einen sehr verwirrten und überforderten Harry James Potter zurücklassend.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 02/04

Das fünfte Jahr

_ _ _

 

Die Hand mit der vernarbten Aufschrift „Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen.“, ballte sich zur Faust. Gut, dass er bereits saß, der selbstgefällige Ausdruck im Gesicht der Kröte ließ ihn vor Zorn so sehr zittern, dass er sich nicht auf den Beinen hätte halten können. Umbridges widerliches Gesicht näherte sich ihm.

„Sie wollten Dumbledore aufsuchen, oder?“  
„Nein.“  
„Lügner.“ Sie verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige, die Hermine in ihrer Ecke zusammenzucken ließ. Von der offenen Tür wehte eine kalte Stimme zu Harry herüber, vertrieb den heißen Schmerz in seiner Wange.  
„Sie haben nach mir geschickt, Schulleiterin?“ Snape trat in den Raum und warf den Kätzchentellern angewiderte Blicke zu.

„Snape, ja. Es wird höchste Zeit für Antworten, ob er sie mir nun geben will, oder nicht. Haben Sie auch das Veritaserum?“ Dieses Wort fuhr Harry wie ein Stromstoß durch den ganzen Körper. Die Begegnung mit diesem Wahrheitselixier vor einem Jahr haftete immer noch frisch in seinen Erinnerungen, wie morgendlicher Raureif. Nie könnte er Snapes damalige Worte vergessen, mit denen er ihn rausgeschmissen hatte, nie die zärtliche Berührung an seinem Hinterkopf. 

Er fragte sich wirklich, ob er das nicht alles geträumt hatte, doch es schien ihm so real, auch wenn Snape nach diesem Ereignis wieder genauso fies und unausstehlich wie vorher war. So wie jetzt auch, seine dunklen Augen musterten ihn abfällig, während er der neuen Schulleiterin Antwort gab.

„Sie haben meine Vorräte für die Befragung unzähliger Schüler aufgebraucht, das letzte Bisschen für Miss Chang. Natürlich habe ich mich augenblicklich an die Herstellung von Nachschub gemacht. Leider ist das Gebräu noch nicht ganz fertig. In seinem jetzigen Zustand, verliert es seine Wirkung, sobald es auch nur den kleinsten Temperaturschwankungen ausgesetzt wird. Um das gewünschte Resultat bei dem Trinkenden zu erzielen, muss das Einnehmen des Trankes direkt aus dem Kessel erfolgen. Würden Sie und Mister Potter mir daher bitte in die Kerker folgen?“

„Natürlich. Kommen Sie, Mister Potter.“ Umbridge griff nach dem Arm des nunmehr Fünfzehnjährigen, und zerrte ihn hinter sich her, Snape nachlaufend, der mit schnellen Schritten den Weg in die Kerker eintrat. Wohl oder übel musste Harry ihnen hinterher stolpern, es gab kein Entrinnen.

Die Scharniere quietschten unheilverkündend als Snape die Tür zu seinem Tränkelabor aufstieß. Trotz seiner unangenehmen Situation konnte es sich Harry nicht verkneifen den ein oder anderen neugierigen Blick durch den Raum zu schicken.

Hier also füllte Professor Snape das Glück in Flaschen, verkorkte den Tod und braute Tränke zusammen, die einen am gesunden Menschenverstand zweifeln ließen. Es sah hier…ordentlich aus. Ein Kessel mit blubbernder, farbloser Flüssigkeit hing über einer der vielen Feuerstellen des Labors.

Um diesen versammelte sich das ungleiche Gespann. Snape beschwor eine Kelle zu sich und Umbridges honigklebrigsüßes Lächeln nahm an Wahnsinn zu. Der Zaubertrankmeister schöpfte mit der Kelle einen Schluck des Gebräus und hielt ihn Harry vor die Nase.

„Seien Sie ein artiger Junge, Mister Potter, und trinken Sie.“, befahl Fudges Gesandte aus dem Ministerium lauernd. Sie sah wie so oft aus wie eine Kröte, die eine besonders fette Fliege erspäht hatte und nur noch darauf wartete, dass sich ihr Opfer in Reichweite näherte.

Harry sah keinen Ausweg. Er verbrühte sich stark die Lippen und die Zunge, aber er schluckte tapfer und schloss, das Schlimmste erwartend, seine Augen. Die öffnete er aber sogleich wieder erschrocken, als er ein tiefes: „Petrificus Totalus.“, vernahm, dicht gefolgt von einem dumpfen Aufprall.

„Sir?“, fragte er verwirrt an Snape gerichtet, der immer noch seinen Zauberstab erhoben hatte. Eine Augenbraue tat es ihm gleich, und wanderte ebenfalls in die Höhe. „Haben Sie es schon wieder vergessen, Potter? Lassen Sie mich Ihr Erinnerungsvermögen auffrischen, ich bin Mitglied des Ordens. Als solches kann ich es selbstverständlich nicht zulassen, dass Informationen, die dem Phönixorden schaden könnten, an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen. Und schon gar nicht an dieses entsetzliche Weibsstück.“

Harry würde es niemals zugeben, nicht mal unter dem Einfluss des Veritaserums, unter dem er jetzt stand, aber er hatte Snapes Mitgliedschaft wirklich vergessen. Sein Lehrer schien eindeutig ein besseres Gedächtnis zu haben.

„Nun stehen wir wohl erneut an derselben Stelle, wie vor einem Jahr. Sie sind nicht in der Lage zu lügen und ich kann Ihnen jede Frage stellen, die ich will. Aber dieses Mal haben Sie sich wenigstens nicht freiwillig in diese Blamage gebracht. Nicht wahr, Potter? Wir scheinen auf dem Weg der Besserung zu sein.“

Angesprochener schloss gequält die Augen. „Na dann mal los, tun Sie, was Sie nicht lassen können.“, seufzte Harry gleichgültig. Ihm war gerade alles egal geworden, nur ein Stückchen Besorgnis hob kurzeitig den Kopf, als Snape damit begann ihn wütend anzustarren.

„Nicht so unhöflich, Potter. Ich bin nicht hier, um Sie anzugreifen. Ich will Ihnen nur…ein paar Fragen stellen.“ Snape erlaubte sich ein kurzes Grinsen, bevor sein Gesicht wieder zornerfüllt wurde und er Harry eine starke Hand um den Hals legte.

Er drückte nicht zu, ließ den Jüngeren nur fühlen, was ihn erwarten könnte, wenn Snape nur wollte. Dennoch spürte Harry keine Angst. Komischerweise glaubte er nicht mehr daran, dass der dunkle Meister der Tränke ihm jemals Schaden zufügen würde. Nicht nach dem Erlebnis in der Zutatenkammer.

„Wem hast du von der Denktariumszene erzählt, die du dir unverschämterweise angesehen hast, he? Hast du dir mit Weasley und Granger einen Spaß daraus gemacht, oder deinem verlausten Paten für seine Kindheitsschandtaten gelobt?“

Auch wenn es Harry wütend machte, wie Snape von Sirius sprach, so hätte diese Frage ihn auch beinahe zum Lächeln gebracht. Hätte er sich denken können, dass sein ehemaliger Okklumentlehrer DARAUF eingehen würde.

„Ich…nein, Sir. Ich gebe zu, dass ich mit meinem Paten und Professor Lupin über den Vorfall gesprochen habe. Aber nur, weil ich nicht wahrhaben wollte, dass mein Vater das wirklich getan hat. Wissen Sie, ich kannte ihn doch gar nicht. Ich habe mir nach jeder Information über meinen Vater alle zehn Finger geleckt, ich wollte doch einfach alles über meine Eltern erfahren.“

Zu seinem Ärgernis, spürte Harry Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln, die versuchten ihm über die Wangen zu entwischen, aber er hielt sie krampfhaft zurück. Er wollte nicht, dass sein verhasster Professor erneut über seine Sentimentalität spottete.

„Jeder erzählte mir nur Gutes über meinen Vater James Potter, alle sagten, ich sei ihm unglaublich ähnlich. Und darüber habe ich mich auch gefreut, ich habe immer gedacht, er war ein wundervoller Mensch, in dessen Fußstapfen ich gerne treten würde. Aber nach dem, was ich in Ihren Erinnerungen gesehen habe und nach dem Gespräch mit seinen beiden ältesten Freunden, bin ich mir da gar nicht mehr so sicher.“

Sich selbst Flüche an den Hals wünschend, merkte er, dass er die Tränen nicht zurück halten konnte und sie nun ungehindert sein Gesicht hinunterliefen. 

„Professor Snape, lassen Sie sich von mir aus ganzem Herzen sagen, das Veritaserum dabei außer Acht lassend, ich schäme mich sehr für das, was mein Vater Ihnen angetan hat. Zu so etwas wäre ich niemals in der Lage, das würde ich nicht einmal Malfoy antun, und Sie wissen ja, wie wir zueinander stehen.“

Energisch trocknete der Junge-der-lebt die Tränen an seinem Umhangärmel, doch eine blasse Hand hielt ihn nach kurzer Dauer davon ab. Harry erstarrte regelrecht zur Salzsäule, als er Snapes kühle Finger auf seiner Wange spürte, die die Tränen mit akribischer Sorgfalt und Zärtlichkeit wegwischen.

„Du überraschst mich jedes Mal aufs Neue, Harry Potter.“, murmelte sein Zaubertranklehrer abwesend, den Blick auf das salzige Nass auf seiner Fingerkuppe gerichtet. „Was hattest du eigentlich in Umbridges Büro zu suchen?“

Abfällig ruckte er mit dem Kopf in die Richtung der nur in rosa gehüllten Frau. Harry folgte seinem Blick. Seine Augen verengten sich hasserfüllt. „Ich wollte in den Grimmauldplatz flohen. Während des Weasely-Feuerwerks hatte ich eine Vision von…“

„Eine Vision? Verdammt noch mal, Potter, du sollst ihn doch nicht in deinen Kopf eindringen lassen. Und das auch noch im wachen Zustand. Willst du etwa, dass er deinen Geist durchleuchtet, machst du es ihm deswegen so leicht?“

„NEIN, natürlich nicht. Das ist doch jetzt total egal, Voldemort hat Sirius.“

„Erwähne nicht diesen Namen, Potter! Das ist höchst unwahrscheinlich, wie soll der dunkle Lord denn an Black herangekommen sein?“

„Keine Ahnung. Deswegen wollte ich mich ja versichern, ob er noch im Hauptquartier ist. Wenn er es verlassen hat, um draußen ein bisschen frische Luft zu schnappen, hätten die Todesser ihn durchaus einfangen können. Schließlich weiß Wurmschwanz doch, wie Sirius in seiner Animagusgestalt aussieht.“

„Hm.“, machte Snape nur. „Das lässt sich doch ganz einfach nachprüfen.“ Harry kaute zweifelnd auf seiner Unterlippe herum. „Ach ja, und wie? Umbridge lässt alle Kamine auf Hogwarts überwachen. Nur ihren eigenen nicht, und da kommen wir nicht ran.“

Sein Zaubertrankprofessor hatte plötzlich ein Grinsen im Gesicht, bei dem Harry ganz anders wurde. Es war ein ganz seltsames Gefühl, so ähnlich, als hätte ihm die Peitschende Weide einen dicken Ast gegen den Bauch geboxt, in dem es jetzt unentwegt kribbelte. Aber wirklich unangenehm war es ihm dann komischerweise doch nicht.

„Lassen Sie das mal meine Sorge sein, Mister Potter.“ Mit wenigen großen Schritten war er bereits auf dem Weg zur Tür und Harry musste sich beeilen, um ihm folgen zu können. „Und was ist mit Umbridge?“, keuchte er atemlos, als sie bereits die ersten Treppen bestiegen hatten.

„Was soll mit ihr sein? Wir werden sie nicht lange warten lassen. Es dauert schließlich keine Ewigkeit Ihnen zu beweisen, dass es Ihrem geliebten Paten gut geht.“ Harry war immer noch nicht ganz von der Unversehrtheit seines väterlichen Freundes überzeugt, aber Snapes Gebaren ließ ihn Hoffnung schöpfen. Er schien sich so sicher mit dem, was er tat.

Der Junge-der-lebt erkannte schnell, wo der Meister der Tränke ihn hinführte. „Was wollen wir denn beim Büro des Schulleiters?“, fragte er verwirrt. „Was wohl, Potter. Den Kamin benutzen. Oder glaubst du ernsthaft, Dumbledore lässt seinen eigenen Kamin vom Ministerium bewachen? Wäre ja noch schöner.“

„Aber…aber…jetzt, wo Dumbledore nicht mehr da ist, lässt der Wasserspeier doch niemanden mehr in sein Büro.“ Er gestikulierte wild, verstand das alles nicht ganz. Eine hochgezogene Augenbraue und ein spöttisches Lippenkräuseln trafen ihn unvermittelt, ließen ihn erschaudern. 

„Wer sagt, dass der Wasserspeier NIEMANDEN in das Schulleiterbüro lässt, nur weil es dieser Schreckschraube Umbridge nicht gelingt hineinzukommen?“ Ungläubig runzelte Harry die Stirn, während sie nun direkt vor dem Bewacher der Wendeltreppe standen.

„Mister Potter hier begehrt Einlass in das Büro von Schulleiter Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Ist Mister Potter würdig sein Büro zu betreten?“ Harry verstand nun gar nichts mehr. Augenlose Tiefen einer Statue wandten sich ihm zu, starrten ihn nieder.

„Ist Mister Potter nicht in der Lage, selbst zu fragen?“, grollte der Steinriese und rotes Leuchten erschien in seinen Augenhöhlen. Harry schreckte zurück, stieß aber gegen einen Widerstand. Sein Blick ging hinter sich und zu seinem Unglauben erblickte er Snape, an den er Rücken an Oberkörper gepresst stand. Wie war der denn so schnell dahin gekommen?

Die ungewohnte Nähe ließ ihn schwindeln, was ihn nur noch mehr verwirrte. Es sollte ihm nicht gefallen, so nah bei dem verhassten Mann zu stehen. Dieser beugte sich zu allem Überfluss auch noch zu ihm herunter, bis sein Mund beinahe Harrys Ohr berührte.

„Na los, Potter. Frag ihn. Frag, ob du würdig genug bist.“ Konsequent schob Snape ihn in Richtung des Wasserspeiers, der ihn immer noch wie mit glühenden Kohlen musterte. „Ähm, ich…“, begann der Fünfzehnjährige zögernd. „nun, also…darf ich…rein?“

Eine Zeitlang geschah nichts. Doch auf einmal ertönte ein leises „Klick“ und der steinerne Wächter gab die Wendeltreppe frei. Etwas grob umfasste Snape Harrys Oberarm und zerrte ihn auf die erste Stufe, sodass sie sich nach oben tragen lassen konnten.

„War auch nicht anders zu erwarten.“, brummte sein Lehrer zufrieden und sie betraten das Büro. Es sah genauso aus wie an dem Tag, an dem Dumbledore verschwand. Als hätte er Hogwarts nie verlassen. Eigenartige, goldene Apparate standen im ganzen Raum verteilt, pusteten Rauchwölkchen aus oder surrten nur leise vor sich hin.

Nur Fakwes Sitzstande war verwaist, der einzige Hinweis auf Dumbledores Abwesenheit. Harry blieb keine Zeit mehr sich wie so oft staunend umzusehen, denn Snape zog ihn weiter zum Kamin. „Sir“, begehrte Harry auf. Er war so verwirrt, hatte so viele Fragen. Angesprochener starrte ihn genervt an. 

„Was denn, Potter.“  
„Wi-wieso lässt man uns eintreten, Umbridge, die immerhin die neue Schulleiterin ist, aber nicht?“  
„Weil Umbridge nicht würdig ist.“

Harry schaute wie ein Fragezeichen und Snape rollte mit den Augen. „Kannst du ein Geheimnis für dich behalten, Potter?“, fragte er resigniert. Harry erlaubte sich ein ironisches Lächeln. „Solange ich nicht unter Veritaserum stehe, Sir.“

Der „Sir“ grummelte etwas Unverständliches. „Nun gut. Es ist eigentlich verboten, aber Dumbledore, musst du wissen, nimmt es mit den Regeln nicht immer so genau. Ebenso wenig wie du.“ Sein Schüler grinste ertappt und Snape musste ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken.

„Unerlaubterweise hat Dumbledore dieses Büro mit einem Zauber belegt. So kann niemand in seiner Abwesenheit dieses Büro betreten, solange derjenige in den Augen des Schulleiters nicht würdig ist, dies zu tun.“

Stirnrunzelnd dachte Harry nach. „Aber Sir, warum ist dies verboten? Es handelt sich doch offensichtlich nur um einen Schutzzauber.“ Snape hob einen Zeigefinger und strich sich über die Lippen. Diese Geste ließ Harry schlucken. Er konnte es nicht verhindern, Gefallen an den schmalen Fingern des Professors zu finden. Brachte unvollständig gebrautes Veritaserum etwa Nebenwirkungen mit sich?

„Im Grunde genommen hast du Recht, Potter. Eigentlich ist diese Art Schutzzauber nicht verboten, ABER, hier kommt das große Aber: Dumbledore hat es tatsächlich fertig gebracht, dass seine kleine Hexerei auch nach seinem Ableben aufrecht erhalten bleibt. Stirbt der Direktor, bleibt sein Zauber bestehen und niemand, den er nicht als würdig erachtet, kann dann das Büro betreten, in dem wir uns gerade befinden.“

Er endete mit einem bewundernden Funkeln in den dunklen Augen. Anscheinend war das eine einzigartige Leistung, aber das konnte Harry sich auch vorstellen. Einen solchen Zauber sogar nach dem Tod noch aufrecht erhalten zu können, ist wirklich hohe Magie, zu der die meisten Zauberer und Hexen nie fähig sein werden. 

„Aber, ist das nicht irgendwie ein bisschen wie die Ideologie von Salazar Slytherin? Sollte wirklich ein einziger Mann entscheiden, wer würdig ist und wer nicht?“, warf er nach reiflicher Überlegung ein. Snape entgleisten sämtliche Gesichtszüge.

„Das ist…natürlich…eine Überlegung wert, Potter. Sehr gut.“ Er fing sich rasch wieder und ging zum Kamin. „Waren wir nicht eigentlich hier, um nach deinem Paten zu sehen?“ Seine Stimme klang gereizt, als er vor der Feuerstelle auf die Knie fiel. Mit einem Zaubertstabschwenk beschwor er Flammen herauf, die hungrig an den Holzscheiten leckten, auf denen sie erschienen waren.

Der Lehrer für Zaubertränke winkte seinen, in diesem Fach eher unbegabten, Schüler näher zu sich. Mit der einen Hand zwang er Harry ebenfalls in die Knie, mit der anderen griff er nach dem Flohpulver neben dem Schürharken.

„Ich werde zuerst nachsehen. Sobald ich Black auf der anderen Seite zu Gesicht bekommen habe, können wir gerne tauschen, dann kannst du dich auch selbst von seiner Unversehrtheit überzeugen.“, informierte Snape ihn sachlich und warf eine Handvoll Flohpulver in die Flammen, die sich grün verfärben.

Dumbledores Spion steckte den Kopf in das Feuer, wodurch die grünen Flammenzungen sein Antlitz bis zu den Schultern verdeckten. Harry konnte ihn nicht sehen, aber er vernahm seine Stimme immer noch deutlich, nur durch das Knistern der brennenden Holzscheite etwas überdeckt.

„Black? Lupin? Ist hier jemand?“ Eine Zeitlang herrschte Stille, die schließlich von einem lauten „Kreacher!“ unterbrochen wurde. Snape schien der Stimme des Hauselfen zu lauschen, Harry konnte jedoch nur die schnarrende des Tränkemeisters vernehmen.

„Lüg mich nicht an!“ Der Schüler schrak heftig zusammen. Er hatte Snape lange nicht mehr so wütend erlebt. „Ich will, dass du deinen Herrn auf der Stelle hierherbringst.“, forderte er. Harry wüsste nur zu gerne, was Kreacher ihm gerade antwortete. 

„Nun gut, wenn das so ist.“ Snapes lauernder Unterton verschaffte Harry die Gänsehaut seines Lebens. Was war denn da los? „Würdest du deinem Herrn, SOBALD er wieder da ist, beziehungsweise sobald du bereit bist zuzugeben, dass er bereits die ganze Zeit irgendwo durch das Haus streift, ausrichten, dass sein Patensohn mit ihm reden möchte?“

Panik machte sich in Harry breit. Hieß das, Sirius war wirklich verschwunden? Er wollte genau wissen, was Snape erfahren hatte, doch dieser steckte immer noch mit dem Kopf im Grimmauldplatz. „Und?“, rief er angsterfüllt, als sich der Professor endlich wieder aus den Flammen zurück zog.

Sein Gesicht war an manchen Stellen mit Ruß bedeckt, so auch sein rechter Mundwinkel, der sich im nächsten Moment selbstgefällig nach oben zog. „Ich glaube, da gibt es jemanden, der mit dir reden will.“

Die Luft anhaltend griff Harry in die ihm dargebotene Schale mit Flohpulver und warf sie in die Flammen. Zögernd streckte er seinen Kopf ins Feuer, sein Herz klopfte dabei mindestens drei Takte zu schnell gegen seine Brust. Er spürte einen Sog, der seinen Kopf von den Schultern zu trennen versuchte und ihn in den Kamin zu zerren schien. Es dauerte nicht lange, da war das unangenehme Gefühl vorbei und er öffnete unsicher die Augen.

Ruß klebte an seiner Brille, doch er konnte eine Gestalt direkt vor sich ausmachen. „Harry!“ Sirius legte den Kopf schief und grinste breit. „Schön dich zu sehen. Snivelus meint, du willst mit mir reden.“

„Nenn ihn nicht so.“, hustete Harry, er spürte ein Kratzen im Hals. Sein Pate hob abwehrend die Hände. „Schon gut, schon gut. Sorry. Also, was verschafft mir die Ehre?“ Sirius kniete sich vor den Kamin und sein freundliches Gesicht leuchtete mit den grünen Flammen um die Wette.

„Ich…hatte eine Vision.“, flüsterte sein Patenkind leise und Sirius´ Augen weiteten sich. „Harry, das ist nicht gut. Du darfst das nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen. Verdammt, es ist wirklich wichtig, dass du wieder Okklumentikstunden nimmst. Schick mir mal Sni…Snape wieder her, damit ich ihn zusammenfalten kann.“

„Ich bezweifle, dass er sich das so einfach gefallen lässt.“, lachte Harry. Er war so erleichtert, dass Sirius in Sicherheit war, sein ganzer Körper kribbelte vor Glück. Sirius zuckte provokant mit den Schultern. „Ein Versuch wäre es mir wert. Nun sag, worum ging es in deiner Vision überhaupt?“

Harrys Kehle wurde auf einmal sehr trocken. „Er…hat mich sehen lassen, wie er dich foltert. Es wirkte so echt. Du bist doch das Einzige an Familie, was ich noch hab.“ Schon wieder, das zweite Mal an diesem Abend, war er den Tränen nahe. Diese dämlichen Visionen ließen ihn noch zur Heulsuse mutieren!

„Harry.“ Sanfte Augen sahen zu ihm herab. „Mir geht es gut. Ich bin hier im Hause meiner Eltern absolut sicher. Glaub mir, ich werde auf mich Acht geben und mich nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen…Merlin, hab ich das gerade wirklich gesagt?“

Der ungläubige Gesichtsausdruck brachte Harry zum Lachen, ließ die Tränen, die sich ihren Weg nach draußen bahnen wollten, auf der Stelle verschwinden. „Ist gut, Sirius. Pass bitte immer auf dich auf, ja?“ 

„Du aber auch, Rabauke. Und richte Snape aus, ich versohl ihm persönlich seinen hochwohlgeborenen Hintern, wenn er dir nicht wieder Okklumentikstunden gibt. Machst du das für mich, Harry?“ Sein Patenkind nickte, leise vor sich hin lächelnd. Das Bild, wie ein Sirius Black einem Severus Snape den Hintern versohlt, würde sich auf ewig in sein Gedächtnis einbrennen.

Sie verabschiedeten sich liebevoll und Harry zog sich wieder zurück. Snape schaute ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Nun, was habe ich dir gesagt? Deinem verlausten Paten geht es gut.“ Der Junge-der-lebt war zu erleichtert über diesen Zustand, als dass er sich über Snapes Bezeichnung seinem Paten gegenüber noch aufregen könnte.

„Ja, Sir.“

„Dann kommen Sie. Unten wartet noch Umbridge auf einen Vergessenszauber.“ Harry folgte seinem Lehrer widerstandslos, doch auf halbem Weg hielt er das Schweigen nicht mehr aus.

„Professor?“, fragte er. Snape sagte nichts, blieb auch nicht stehen oder ließ anderweitig erkennen, dass er Harry gehört hatte, doch der Jüngere wusste, dass er nun Sprechen konnte. Keine Antwort war auch eine Antwort und zwar zumindest kein Nein.

„Sir, ich frage mich, wonach Vol…der dunkle Lord eigentlich sucht. Warum braucht er mich dafür? In meiner Vision befand er sich, glaube ich, in der Misteriumsabteilung, in einem Raum voller merkwürdiger gläserner Kugeln.“

Snapes energische Schritte stockten kurz. „Hat Black dir aufgetragen mich zu bitten, dir wieder Okklumentikunterricht zu geben?“ Diese Frage war so vollkommen aus dem Kontext gerissen, dass Harry nicht sofort antwortete.

„Ja, hat er. Und er trug mir auch auf Ihnen zu sagen, er wird Ihnen den…äh, Hintern versohlen, wenn Sie es nicht tun.“ Das folgende Schnauben ließ ihm schmunzeln. „Das will ich sehen.“, ätzte Professor Snape. *Ich auch*, dachte Harry.

„Wie steht es denn mir dir, Potter. Willst du wieder Okklumentik bei mir lernen?“ Die Antwort kam wie aus der Pistole geschossen: „Ja.“ Zweifelnd warf Snape einen Blick über die Schulter zu ihm. 

„Sicher?“ Böse funkelte Harry zurück. „Darf ich Sie darauf aufmerksam machen, dass das Veritaserum noch wirkt? Sie haben mir einen ziemlich großen Schluck davon zu trinken gegeben.“

„Oh ja, ich vergas. Jeden Dienstag und Donnerstag von halb sieben bis halb neun. Zu deiner Frage…“ Er bog um eine Ecke und starrte ein paar Hufflepuffs nieder, die im Korridor standen und munter schwatzten. Wenn es nach der neuen Direktorin ging, würde die ganze Truppe nun Nachsitzen bekommen, aber selbst Severus Snape fand ihre Regeln so sinnfrei wie Feuerschutzanzüge für knallrümpfige Kröter.

„Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass du Unterricht bei Professor Trewlaney hast. Ist dir in den drei Jahren, die sich dich bereits lehrt je etwas…Seltsames an ihr aufgefallen? Ich meine, hat sie sich einmal noch seltsamer als sonst verhalten?“

Harry fiel eine Szene aus seinem dritten Schuljahr ein. „Sir, kann es sein, dass Professor Trewlaney…also manchmal…wirklich in die Zukunft sehen kann?“ 

„Diese Kugeln von denen du sprichst, das sind Prophezeiungen. Trewlaney mag einem wie eine Schwindlerin vorkommen, aber sie ist der Gabe des Sehens wirklich mächtig. Nur…kann sie sich nach einer Vorhersage nicht mehr daran erinnern.“

Ja, das hörte sich bekannt an. Es handelte sich bei den Kugeln also um Prophezeiungen. Nur was hatte das mit ihm zu tun? Snape schenkte ihm einen wissenden Seitenblick. „Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum der dunkle Lord dich umbringen wollte?“

„Manchmal. Aber mich beschäftigt eher die Frage, warum er es nicht konnte.“ Der Doppelspion nickte. „Vor sechszehn Jahren hat Trewlaney eine Prophezeiung den dunklen Lord betreffend vorhergesagt. Ein Todesser belauschte sie dabei und gab ihr Gesagtes an seinen Meister weiter.“

Der sprachlose Schüler bekam gar nicht richtig mit, wie sie im Kerker ankamen. Vor der Labortür blieb Snape stehen und Harry wäre beinahe gegen ihn gerannt. Den Rücken des Tränkemeisters betrachtend, fragte er: „Und worum ging es in dieser Prophezeiung?“

„Das…sage ich dir, wenn du etwas besser in Okklumentik bist. Der dunkle Lord darf davon nichts erfahren. Die heutige Aktion war schon sehr riskant, aber besser ein Risiko eingehen, als zulassen, dass du in dein Verderben rennst.“

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und wendete einen Vergessenszauber an der miesen Kröte an.

„Was haben Sie ihr für Erinnerungen eingepflanzt?“ Neugierig beobachtete Harry das vernebelte Gesicht der falschen Schulleiterin. „Oh, wenn sie aufwacht wird sie denken, eine Horde Zentauren hätte sie verfolgt und entführt. Geschieht dieser Halbbluthasserin ganz recht, findest du nicht auch, Potter?“

Snape hatte Umbridge Erinnerung wohl nicht nur geringfügig verändert, Harry gefiel die Idee. Dann fielen ihm seine Freunde wieder ein, die vermutlich immer noch in Umbridge Büro festgehalten wurden.

„Was ist mit den Anderen, Sir?“ Besorgt schauten fragende Smaragde zu dem mürrischen Lehrer empor, der den Jüngeren um mehr als einen Kopf überragte. Snape winkte ab. „Ja ja, ich kümmere mich gleich darum. Hast du in deinem ganzen Leben auch nur ein einziges Mal an dich selbst und nicht an andere gedacht? Überlebensinstinkt ist nichts Schlechtes, du solltest dir mal welchen zulegen.“

„Sie sagen doch sonst immer, ich wäre arrogant und Ich-bezogen.“, neckte Harry, beleidigt tuend. Eigentlich konnte man sich mit der verhassten Kerkerfledermaus ganz gut unterhalten, wenn sie es denn zuließ.

„Auch ich kann meine Meinung revidieren, Potter. Es kommt nur eben sehr selten vor. Dennoch bist du ein unausstehlicher kleiner Besserwisser mit einem ungesunden Drang zur Neugierde und Selbstaufopferung. Ihr Gryffindors könnt einen ganz krank machen mit eurem Heldentum.“

„Finden Sie, ich bin meinem Vater ähnlich?“, flüsterte Harry leise, auch wenn er die Antwort nicht hören wollte, nicht von IHM. Snape wiegte den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen. „Ein wenig.“ Sein Schüler seufzte niedergeschlagen, doch der Zaubertrankmeister legte ihm beide Hände auf die Schultern.

„James Potter hatte, auch wenn es mich wurmt das zu sagen, auch viele gute Eigenschaften. Genauso wie deine Mutter Lily. Wir alle bestehen aus verschiedenen Facetten, die unseren Charakter formen. Und du hast von deinen Eltern einige schlechte und gute Eigenschaften geerbt, aber auch ganz eigene entwickelt. Mach dich nicht für das verantwortlich, was dein Vater vor so vielen Jahren getan hat, es reicht schon, wenn ich diesen Fehler begehe.“

Mit diesen Worten versuchte er den Gryffindor aus seinem Labor zu manövrieren, er musste noch Umbridge in den Krankenflügel bringen und in ihrem Büro vorbeischauen, doch Harry rührte sich nicht.

„Mein Patronus ist ein Hirsch, genau wie der meines Vaters. Meinen Sie, meine Animugsform wäre auch die gleiche?“ Snape schüttelte grimmig lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein, du wärst eine Katze, so wie Minerva. Wenn du fällst, landest du immer auf deinen vier Pfoten und du scheinst unerschöpflich viele Leben zu besitzen, so oft wie du dem dunklen Lord schon entkommen bist.“

Er legte seine Hände sanft, aber bestimmt auf Harrys Schulterblätter und drückte ihn nach draußen. Bevor er jedoch die Tür hinter dieser nervigen Klette schließen konnte, stemmte der Junge sich gegen den Türrahmen.

„Nur noch eine Frage, Sir. Was ist Ihr Patronus?“ Das Schieben an seinem Rücken hörte augenblicklich auf und Harry spürte, wie sich Snape zunächst versteifte. Doch gleich darauf beugte er sich wieder über die Schulter seines Schülers und stoppte mit seinen Lippen kurz vor dessen Ohr. Harry zuckte heftig zusammen, als er den Atem des Älteren an seinem Nacken entlang geistern spürte. 

„Wenn du ein wenig darüber nachdenkst, kommst du gewiss selbst auf die richtige Antwort, Harry.“

Mit einem endgültigen Knall schmiss der Zaubertrankmeister die Labortür hinter Harry zu und dieser fühlte sich mehr denn je an sein viertes Schuljahr zurückerinnert.


	3. Chapter 3

Das sechste Jahr 

_ _ _

 

„MORD! MORD IM KLO! MORD!“ Die Stimme der Maulenden Myrte wurde immer lauter, bis sie sich zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Schreien hochschaukelte. Harry starrte entsetzt auf den blutenden Malfoy hinab, bis er hinter sich das Aufschlagen der Tür vernahm.

Er sah auf. Snape stürmte herein, sein Gesicht wutverzerrt. „Ich-ich wollte das nicht.“, kam es augenblicklich aus Harrys Lippen, die ebenso wie der Rest seines Gesichtes leichenblass waren. „Ich habe nicht gewusst, was der Zauber bewirkt.“ Das Verlangen sich vor seinem Tränkemeister zu rechtfertigen stieg so plötzlich in ihm auf, dass ihm beinahe schwindelig davon wurde. Die Angst um den Slytherin am Boden nahm er nur noch als Hintergrundrauschen wahr.

Aber Snape achtete nicht auf seine Worte. Er sank vor Malfoy auf die Knie, zog seinen Zauberstab und fuhr in Strichbewegungen über die verwundete Brust. Die Beschwörungen, die er dabei murmelte, klangen in Harrys Ohren wie ein Schlaflied für kleine Kinder. Der Gryffindor wusste, dass der Meister der Tränke Malfoys Patenonkel war, ob er dem Blonden, als dieser klein war, wohl mal eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte vorgelesen hatte? Irgendwie konnte Harry sich das nicht vorstellen.

Die Wunden schlossen sich gänzlich und Snape half dem halb Ohnmächtigen auf die Beine. „Ich werde Mister Malfoy nun in den Krankenflügel bringen. Wenn Madame Pomfrey ihm sofort Diptam einflößt, werden vielleicht noch nicht einmal Narben zurückbleiben. Und Sie…“

Mit vor Zorn blitzenden schwarzen Augen, sah er zu Harry auf, „…warten hier auf mich. Kommen Sie, Mister Malfoy.“ Der panische Gryffindor hätte selbst im Traum nicht daran gedacht zu fliehen. Er zitterte stark. Was hatte sich der Halbblutprinz dabei gedacht solch einen Fluch in ein Schulbuch zu schreiben? Sein Herz raste wie nach kräftezehrendem Quiddich-Training.

Die Maulende Myrte steigerte sich immer weiter in ihren Tiraden, Harry schaffte es nicht den Mund aufzumachen, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie aufhören sollte. Nach höchstens zehn Minuten, dem Jugendlichen kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, kam Snape zurück.

„Verschwinde!“, befahl er dem Geist, der auch gleich mit einem letzten lauten Schluchzer in einem Toilettenrohr verschwand. Von da an herrschte Stille, die für den Jugendlichen noch schlimmer zu ertragen war als das vorige Geschrei.

„Ich habe Sie wohl unterschätzt, Potter. Ich dachte nicht, dass Sie sich so gut mit schwarzer Magie auskennen.“ Harry schüttelte wild mit dem Kopf. „Sir, ich wusste nicht…“ Er kam nicht weiter, der Zaubertrankmeister hatte ihn am Kinn gepackt.

„Trink!“, ordnete er dem Gryffindor drohend an und setzte einen Phiolenhals an Harrys Mund an. Dieser wagte nicht zu wiedersprechen, Snape würde ihn ja wohl kaum vergiften. Jedenfalls wollte Harry nicht daran glauben. Er trank einen Schluck, woraufhin sein Lehrer ihm das Fläschchen wieder entriss.

Ein Schwindelgefühl breitete sich ihm aus und er kannte dieses Empfinden ganz genau. Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich abfällig. „Na, haben Sie schon erkannt, welchen Trank ich Ihnen eingeflößt habe?“, schnurrte er geradezu geschmeidig wie eine Katze, die ein hilfloses Mäuschchen in die Enge getrieben hatte.

„Da Sie ja nun in der Lage dazu sind, Ihren Geist vor mir zu verschließen, ließen Sie mir keine andere Wahl. Zufälligerweise trage ich seit letztem Jahr immer ein Fläschchen Veritaserum bei mir. Und diese Angewohnheit hat sich heute gelohnt. Also, Potter…“

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen. Er würde auf keine von Snapes Fragen antworten, das einzige, was die Fledermaus von ihm zu hören bekäme, war eisiges Schweigen. Finger, die fast schon zärtlich seine Halsschlagader entlang strichen, lenkten ihn von seinem Vorhaben ein wenig ab. 

Warum genoss er diese Berührung, in der so offensichtlich eine Drohung mitschwang? Während jeder einzelnen Okklumentikstunde hatte er Snapes Nähe gesucht, wäre vor Glück fast zersprungen, wenn der strenge Lehrer seine Fortschritte lobte. Es war doch nicht mehr normal, was er da empfand. 

Sein Atem stockte, als Snape noch ein Stück näher kam, sodass sich ihre Oberkörper beinahe berührten, der fast herrschende Kontakt war elektrisierend. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, um wieder Herr seiner Gedanken zu werden.

„Sag mir, woher kennst du diesen Zauber?“ Schmerzhaft presste Harry seine Zähne zusammen. Er würde nicht reden, niemals. Snape trat noch einen Schritt an ihn heran, jetzt war eine Berührung vorhanden und der Gryffindor WOLLTE das, wollte, dass sein verhasster Zaubertranklehrer ihn berührte.

„Aus…einem Buch.“, brachte er gepresst hervor. Verdammt, er konnte sich gegen den Imperius-Fluch wehren, warum nicht gegen diesen läppischen Trank?

Weil die Wahrheit immer einen Weg ans Licht findet…

 

„Aus welchem Buch? Lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen, Potter.“ Harrys Zähne begannen vor Anstrengung zu knirschen. „Schulbuch.“, krächzte er. Kopfschmerzen machten sich breit, es fühlte sich an, als hätte er Nägel da oben drin.

„Lass diese Spielchen sein, Bursche. Wie heißt das Buch?“   
„Ich habe es nicht nach seinem Namen gefragt, Sir.“

Ein erschrockener Schrei entwich ihm, als eine Hand gegen seine Wange klatschte. Es tat kaum weh, Hermine hatte ihm schon einen schmerzhafteren Klaps gegeben, aber niemals hätte er damit gerechnet, dass Snape, SEIN Snape, ihn schlagen würde…Moment, WAS hatte er da gerade gedacht?

„Du wolltest es ja nicht anders, Potter. Dann versuchen wir es mal anders. Hast du schon einmal etwas vom Halbblutprinzen gehört?“ Gleich würde sein Kopf explodieren, das war dem Gryffindor vollkommen klar, aber er durfte einfach nicht reden.

„Antworte gefälligst. Ja oder nein?“   
Schweigen.  
„JA ODER…“  
„JAAA, verdammt. Sie…Sie Arsch. Ja, ich habe etwas von dem Halbblutprinzen gehört, es war sein beschissenes Buch.“

Wenn Snape geschockt war über seinen Ausbruch und die Beleidigung, so verbarg er es…nicht sehr gut. Seine Augen waren geweitet und Harry konnte kurz, nur für einen Bruchteil auf den Grund seiner Seele sehen. Oder war es nur sein eigenes Spiegelbild, was er erblickte?

„Dann ist es also wahr…ich habe ihm doch aufgetragen, es zu verbrennen.“ Benommen torkelte der Zaubertrankmeister einige Schritte zurück, unterbrach den Körperkontakt. Harry sackte in sich zusammen. Wieso…ließ er ihn los?

„Potter“, wisperte Snape leise, „bring mir das Buch. Es muss zerstört werden, ich habe schon viel zu viel Unheil damit angerichtet.“

„Sie…was? DU bist der Halbblutprinz?“ Das entsetzte Gesicht des Jüngeren ließ den Tränkebrauer schmunzeln. „Der Sectumsempra-Fluch hatte eigentlich eine Hilfe beim Zutatenzerkleinern werden sollen. Jetzt…jetzt bring es mir bitte. Ich warte hier auf dich.“

Der Gryffindor nickte und verschwand. Er schaffte die Strecke von der Toilette bis zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum und zurück in rasantem Tempo. Snape, der wirklich auf ihn gewartet hatte, starrte mit ausdruckslosem Blick nach draußen in die Dämmerung, sah aber auf, als er Harry näher kommen hörte.

„Da bist du ja schon wieder. Gib es mir.“ Auffordernd hielt er dem Jüngeren seine ausgestreckte Hand entgegen. Bevor Harry seinem Befehl Folge leistete, drückte er das zerfledderte Buch an seine Brust. 

„Mach´s gut, mein hinterlistiger Freund.“ Snapes Augenbraue hatte es wieder nicht lassen können und kommentierte dieses Verhalten mit neuen Höhenrekorden. Bereitwillig übergab er dem Doppelspion das Buch, der es auf den Boden schmiss und es in Flammen aufgehen ließ. Die auslaufende Tinte vermischte sich mit Dracos Blut und dem Jugendlichen wurde leicht schlecht. 

„Sir?“, fragte er leise.   
„Hm?“   
„Wird es Malfoy bald wieder gut gehen?“  
„…ja. Aber, im Gegensatz zu Dumbledore glaube ich, dass für den Jungen dennoch keine Hoffnung mehr besteht. Und das hat nichts mit deinem Fluch zu tun.“

Zögernd trat Harry näher an seinen Professor heran, der abwesend in die Flammen starrte. Nicht wirklich wissend, was er tat, überbrückte er den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen, bis er direkt neben dem Größeren stand. Die Augen schließend, legte er seinen Kopf auf Snapes Schulter.

Dieser zuckte nicht zurück. Eine Weile standen sie so da, doch auf einmal spürte Harry, wie ein Arm um seine Hüften geschlungen wurde. Die Berührung genießend, stieß er ein zufriedenes Seufzen aus. Doch als die andere Hand sanft sein Kinn umschloss und es nach oben manövrierte, verspannte er sich. 

Die Lippen des Professors stoppten nur knapp vor seinen eigenen. „Willst du nicht?“, wisperte Snape. In seinem Blick stand geschrieben, wie sehr er selbst es wollte, doch nichts tun würde, was dem Jüngeren zuwider war. Und Harry wusste mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, dass es ihm zuwider war. Warum sollte er wollen, dass ein Mann, DIESER Mann, ihn küsste?

Genau so wollte er ihm das auch ins Gesicht schleudern, aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass das Veritaserum noch wirkte: „Doch. Ich will…dich.“ Wann hatte sich seine eigene Zunge eigentlich gegen ihn verschworen? Hatte er da was nicht mitbekommen? 

SELBSTVERSTÄNDLICH, wollte er das NICHT, es fühlte sich furchtbar an, Snapes weiche, schmale Lippen unvermittelt auf seinen zu spüren, er wollte, dass die Hände, die zögerlich seine Seiten entlang strichen, verschwanden, er wünschte sich nichts sehnlichster, als dass es endlich aufhörte.

Nun, sich selbst konnte er noch eine kleine Weile lang belügen, aber das Veritaserum wusste es von Anfang an besser. Manche Lügen waren süßer als Honig und von ebenso klebriger Konsistenz. Lügen hafteten an der Haut und an der Kleidung wie der Geruch von Rauch nach einem Lagerfeuer. Die Worte, aus denen sie gemacht waren, formten die schönsten Schlaflieder, lullten dich ein, umwarben dich wie süßholzraspelnde Liebhaber. 

Nicht der Hund, die Lügen waren der beste Freund des Menschen. Denn sie schnappten nicht nach der Hand, die sie fütterte. Die Wahrheit dagegen war bitter und so bissig wie ein tollwütiger Werwolf. Manchmal umgaben einen Lügen wie ein schützender Schild, während die Wahrheit sich einen Spaß daraus machte, jemanden in sein eigenes Verderben laufen zu lassen.

„Mhm, ja. Hör nicht auf.“, stöhnte Harry in den Kuss hinein, als eine mutig gewordene Hand tiefer rutschte und zaghaft über seine Pobacken strich. Wie konnte ihm eine so zarte Berührung einfach so beinahe um den Verstand bringen? Snape nutzte diesen Ausbruch, um seine Zunge ungehindert in die fremde Mundhöhle schieben zu können. 

Überwältigt von den Gefühlen, die daraufhin auf sie beide einprasselten, gaben sie sich einem leidenschaftlichen Zungenduell hin, wo Sieger und Verlierer Hand in Hand ihrer Lust nachgingen. War es das, nach dem er sich während der Okklumentikstunden gesehnt hatte? Da war ein Gefühl in ihm gewesen, beinahe wie ein lebendiges Geschöpf, welches wuchs und sich von dem undeutbaren  
Funkeln in Snapes schwarzen Augen ernährte und seine Klauen in seine Magengrube jagte. 

Das Mädchenklo der Maulenden Myrte war nun wirklich kein Ort für das, was sie taten, doch es hätte keinem von Beiden gleichgültiger sein können. Nach einigem Zurren und Zerren, entledigte sich Snape seines Umhangs, welchen er hinter Harry auf ein Waschbecken warf.

Dieser quietschte erschrocken, als er unter den Armen gepackt wurde und auf ebenjenem Waschbecken landete. Der Zaubertrankmeister setzte ihn auf seinem Umhang ab und drängte sich zwischen die nur für ihn so einladend geöffneten Schenkel des Auserwählten.

Seines Auserwählten, den er hier und jetzt als sein Eigen kennzeichnen würde, egal was noch auf sie Beide zukommen sollte. Mit leichten Bissen, abgewechselt von heißen Küssen, attackierte der Lehrer den Hals seines Spielgefährten und hinterließ ein leuchtendes Mal als sein Zeichen.

Dadurch, dass er vorhin das Buch hatte holen müssen, war Harry beim Rennen wohl der Schweiß ausgebrochen, den Snape nun gierig ableckte. Er würde Harry James Potter gleich noch anderweitig zum Schwitzen bringen. 

Der Jüngere warf gerade den Kopf in den Nacken, um Snape besseren Zugang zu gewähren. Seine Hände lagen schlaff auf den Schultern des Professors, der ihn in dieser Sekunde so leidenschaftlich verwöhnte. 

Huch, wo kam denn plötzlich die Hand in seinem Schritt her? Er konnte einen kleinen überraschten Schrei nicht zurückhalten, als ihn das erste Mal in seinem Leben fremde Finger an diesem intimen Ort berührten und sanft über den rauen Stoff der Uniformhose streichelten. Und das ausgerechnet in der blutgetränkten Toilette der Maulenden Myrte, wo schützende Lügen keinen Platz hatten. Harry hätte sich keinen schöneren Ort vorstellen können.

Die Bewegungen von Snapes Hand über seiner Erregung nahmen an Geschwindigkeit zu, während sich der Professor selbst Befriedigung verschaffte, in dem er sich an Harry rieb. Dessen erhärtete Mitte so deutlich zu spüren, erhöhte das lustvolle Kribbeln, das sich im ganzen Körper, vor allem im Bauch…und tiefer, des Gryffindors ausbreitete noch, und fahrig griff er nach der fremden Hitze.

Ein überwältigtes Stöhnen ließ seinen ihm so oft feindlich gesinnten Mut erwachen, fachte das Feuer in ihm weiter an, bis er innerlich verbrannte, und heiße Lava aus ihm floss, als er in seiner Hose kam, gleichzeitig mit mehr Druck den Schritt des Anderen massierte. Sein Zaubertrankmeister brauchte deswegen nicht lange, bis er ihm folgte und Harry unter seinem entkräfteten Körper begrub. 

Merlin sei Dank hatte das Veritaserum seine Wirkung verloren, denn der schwer atmende Schüler mit der Blitznarbe und den schwarzen, noch mehr als sonst wild abstehenden schwarzen Haaren war zu geschafft, um eine Wahrheit in Worte zu fassen, die er schon seit langem in sich trug und immer größer wurde, so groß, dass sie den seltsamen Moment der Stille nach dem Sturm zerstören würde.

Eine große Wahrheit, ein großes Wort wie „Liebe“ war hier fehl am Platz, hier zwischen Blut und Tinte, Waschbecken und Toilettenkabinen. Es war, als ob ihr gerade erlebter Höhepunkt noch der Höhepunkt etwas ganz Anderem gewesen war, der Höhepunkt von etwas, auf das sie seit der Begebenheit damals in der Zutatenkammer vor zwei Jahren zugesteuert hatten.

Dieser Gedanke ließ Harry frösteln, aber Snapes, zu seiner Verwunderung einladend warmer, Körper wärmte ihn besser als das innere Feuer, welches ihn gerade noch in Flammen hatte stehen lassen. Snape hob träge seinen Arm und fuhr mit der Hand durch das dichte Haar seines Schülers.

„Erliege nun ja nicht dem Irrglauben, dass du deswegen um dein wohlverdientes Nachsitzen drum herum kommst, Potter. Mister Malfoy ist schließlich Schüler meines Hauses und zusätzlich noch mein Patensohn.“

Zuerst schaute ihn der Jüngere strafend an, doch im Moment war Harry zu geschafft, um sich über diese Worte aufzuregen. Träge stahl er sich einen Kuss und zum allerersten Mal empfand er eine Begegnung mit dem düsteren Meister der Tränke nicht als völliges Desaster, welches ihn noch Tage danach in Wut oder Verwirrung schwelgen ließ. Gut, verwirrt war er trotzdem, aber auf angenehme Weise und er stellte schmunzelnd fest, dass er das baldige Nachsitzen gar nicht erwarten konnte.


	4. Chapter 4

Das siebte Jahr-Teil 1

Wie ein Fels im schwarzem Meer verharrte er, nur seine Lippen, von denen Harry unfreiwilligerweise jede Nacht träumte, bewegten sich. Seine Stimme klang monoton, nichtssagend, ohne den kleinsten Anflug einer Emotion. Dabei konnte sie so schön rau und erregt stöhnen. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, diese Erinnerungen gehörten nicht hierher.

„Viele von Ihnen fragen sich bestimmt warum ich Sie um diese Uhrzeit habe antreten lassen. Es wurde mir zugetragen, dass heute Abend…Harry Potter in Hogsmeate gesehen wurde. Also…sollte irgendjemand, Schüler oder Lehrerkraft, einen Versuch unternehmen Potter beizustehen, hat er eine Strafe zu erwarten, welche der Schwere seines Vergehens angemessen ist. Darüber hinaus wird jede Person, der Kenntnis besagter Vorkommnisse nachgewiesen wird, die es aber unterlassen hat von selbst vorzutreten, selbstverständlich als genauso schuldig angesehen.“

Snape machte eine Pause, in der er die Schülermenge mit stechendem Blick musterte. Waren seine Augen in der Zeit, die sie sich nicht gesehen hatten noch ein wenig dunkler, die weiße Haut noch ein bisschen blasser geworden? Auf jeden Fall konnte Harry sagen, dass die Wangen des derzeitigen Direktors Hogwarts´ eingefallen waren und er um Jahre gealtert wirkte. Was seine Wirkung auf Harry nicht im Mindesten beeinträchtigte.

„Nun denn. Wenn irgendjemand hier auch nur im Entferntesten von Mister Potters heutigen Aktivitäten weiß, dann möchte ich ihm geraten haben, jetzt vorzutreten. Also?“

Seinen kleinen Rest Beherrschung zusammenkratzend, trat der Junge-der-lebt, der Auserwählte, aus dem Schutz seiner Kameraden in den Gang und somit in Snapes Sichtfeld. Breitbeinig blieb er stehen, verschloss seinen Geist, eine Fähigkeit, an der er lange hatte arbeiten müssen. Aber der Legimentikmeister las in ihm wie Harry es einst mit seinem alten Zaubertrankbuch des Halbblutprinzens getan hatte.

„Es scheint mir, als gäbe es trotz Ihrer erschöpfenden Sicherheitsvorkehrungen immer noch ein Sicherheitsproblem in Ihrem Haus. Und zwar ein ganz Beträchtliches.“

Hinter Harry schlugen die Flügeltüren auf, der gesamte Orden des Phönix´ war gekommen. Das hieß, nicht ganz, zwei fehlten. Der eine lag, schon längst so kalt wie Eis auf dem Schulgelände begraben, der andere, sein Mörder, stand nun auf der Seite, gegen die der Orden kämpfte. 

„Dass Sie es wagen da zu stehen, wo er stand.“ Dass du es wagst, so weit von mir wegzustehen, sodass ich dich nicht berühren kann! Mit geballten Fäusten stand der Unerwünschte Nummer eins vor seinem ehemaligen Tränkelehrer…und Geliebten.

„Erzählen Sie ihnen was in jener Nacht passiert ist. Erzählen Sie wie Sie jenem Mann in die Augen sahen, ihm, der Ihnen vertraut hat, und…ihn getötet haben. Erzählen Sie´s ihnen.“ Warum schmerzte Snapes Verrat an Dumbledore nicht ebenso intensiv wie das Gefühl selbst benutzt und verraten worden zu sein?

Warum schrie sein Herz in verzweifelter Wut, als der jetzige, unrechtmäßige Schulleiter seinen schwarzen Zauberstab erhob und auf den schlagenden Muskel in Harrys Brust zielte. Es schlug auf einmal so schnell, kämpfte sich hoch bis in den Hals des Siebzehnjährigen, als wollte es sich auf seine Zunge setzten und rufen: „Wenn du diesen Körper verfluchst, ziele nicht auf mich! Denn dort bist du, du würdest dich nur selbst verletzten.“ 

Woran man erkannte, wie wenig Harry und sein Herz gemeinsam hatten, er würde so etwas nie aussprechen, es nicht mal wagen zu denken, ja, in einer anderen Situation hätte sich Harry für solch einen Gedanken geschämt, doch so kam er gar nicht dazu, Professor McGonagall stellte sich mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck zwischen ihn und Snape, welcher zu zögern begann.

In seinem Blick hatte unbändiger Zorn geglüht, auch wenn er sich darin verstand seine Emotionen zu verbergen, Harry hatte in ihren kostbaren Stunden zu zweit gelernt, wenigstens Bruchstücke aus der Gefühlswelt dieses verschlossenen Mannes wahrzunehmen. Woher kam diese Wut, auf wen, worauf, weshalb? Sie büßte etwas an Intensität ein, als sich die Verwandlungslehrerin zwischen die beiden Kontrahenten gebracht hatte, aber nach dem kurzen Zögern nahm Snape sogleich wieder seine Kampfposition ein.

Und Minervas Magie schlug wie ein Peitschenhieb zu ihrem Kollegen hinüber, welche die Zauber zwar parierte, aber keinen Gegenangriff startete. Glas zerbarst, als Voldemorts Spion durch das gigantische Fenster hinter dem Lehrertisch verschwand.

„Feigling“, schrie die Professorin ihm nach, doch nur ein dunkles Loch war von ihrem Gegner übrig geblieben. Jubel brach in den Reihen der Schüler los, doch der kleine Sieg währte nur kurz. Ein Wispern wehte hauchzart durch die Halle, aber es reichte aus, um Harry die Beine wegknicken zu lassen. Ihm wurde schwindelig, McGonagall kam mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck auf ihn zu.

„Potter?“ Das Wispern nahm an Lautstärke und Kraft zu, es dröhnte wie ein Schwarm Bienen in Harrys Schädel, auf einmal erscholl ein grauenerregender, markerschütternder Schrei. Ein in eine Ecke gekauertes Mädchen hielt sich in Todesangst die Hände auf die Ohren und schrie wie am Spieß.

Ein zweites stimmte mit ein, doch plötzlich ließ eine ohrenbetäubende Stille Harrys Trommelfell fast zerplatzen. Und in diese Stille hinein, sprach eine Stimme, deren Echo noch in die winzigste Spalte des Schlosses kroch und die Luft verpestete, sodass das Atmen schwer fiel.

„Ich weiß, dass viele von euch entschlossen sind zu kämpfen. Einige von euch halten es womöglich sogar für klug zu kämpfen. Aber es ist Irrsinn. Gebt mir Harry Potter. Hört auch mich, dann wird niemand zu Schaden kommen. Gebt mir Harry Potter, und ich lasse Hogwarts unversehrt. Gebt mir Harry Potter und ihr werdet belohnt. Ihr habt eine Stunde Zeit.“

Einige Augenblicke traute sich keiner etwas zu sagen, in der Großen Halle war es noch nie so still gewesen, obwohl alle vier Häuser anwesend waren. Doch die Sprachlosigkeit währte nicht ewig. 

„Worauf wartet ihr alle. Jemand muss ihn schnappen.“ Ein Mädchen aus Slytherin, Pansy Parkison, deutete mit zitterndem Finger auf Harry. Die anderen Mitglieder ihres Hauses sahen entweder verlegen aus, oder zeigten gar keine Regung, aber man konnte ihnen dennoch ansehen, dass sie ihr Recht gaben.

Ein zweites Mal an diesem für alle Zeit verfluchten Abend wurden die Flügeltüren aufgestoßen, Filch, seine verlauste Katze auf dem Arm tragend und an die Brust drückend wie einen wertvollen Schatz, humpelte herein. 

„Schüler außerhalb der Betten, Schüler außerhalb der Betten! Schüler in den Korridoren.“, keuchte er atemlos. Minerva McGonagall, die bis eben noch neben Harry gehockt hatte, erhob sich und ihre Augen blitzten dem Hausmeister entgegen.

„Sie wurden angewiesen die Betten zu verlassen, Sie jämmerlicher Trottel.“ Filch sackte in sich zusammen. „Oh…´tschuldigung, Ma´am.“ Die Verwandlungslehrerin strafte ihn mit einem vernichtenden Blick, den sie sonst nur für ebenjene Schüler, die wiederholt ihre Hausaufgaben vergessen hatten, reserviert hatte. Harry verfiel in ein nostalgisches Grinsen. Wie oft hatte er sich des Nachts unter seinem Tarnumhang an dem Hausmeister und seiner grusligen Katze vorbeischleichen müssen, um zu Snape in die Kerker zu gelangen. Bittersüße Erinnerungen hinterließen einen schalen Nachgeschmack auf seiner bleischweren Zunge.

„Aber zufällig, Mister Filch, sind Sie genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt erschienen. Nun denn, würden Sie vielleicht die Freundlichkeit besitzen, auf der Stelle Miss Parkison und die anderen Slytherinschüler hinauszuführen?“

„Und wo genau soll ich sie bitte hinführen, Ma´am?“, fragte der Hausmeister bemüht höflich. In diesem Moment war McGonagall ihrer Animagusform so ähnlich wie noch nie, denn sie lächelte wie eine Raubkatze. „Der Kerker wäre ein passender Ort.“ 

In der Großen Halle brach erneut ein Jubel aus, den man sonst nur zu hören bekam, wenn Gryffindor den Quiddichpokal gewann. „Ich nehme an, es wird einen Grund für Ihre Rückkehr geben. Was brauchen Sie so dringend?“ Im Tumult ging McGonagalls Frage an ihren ehemaligen Schüler beinahe unter.

„Ich brauche Zeit. So viel, wie Sie mir beschaffen können.“ Hogwarts war groß und besaß viele versteckte Winkel. Wo sollte er mit der Suche nach dem Horkrux beginnen? In diesem Moment hätte er Hermines Zeitumkehrer gut gebrauchen können, um an mehreren Orten gleichzeitig sein zu können. 

„Tun Sie, was Sie tun müssen. Ich werde das Schloss sichern.“ McGonagall nickte ihm zu, Harry drehte sich um und folgte den anderen Schülern aus der Halle. Ein kaum hörbares „Potter?“ ließ ihn mitten im Schritt erstarren und sich seiner Verwandlungslehrerin erneut zuwenden, die ihm ein gütiges Lächeln schenkte. 

„Es ist schön Sie zu sehen.“ Ihr mutiger Löwe lächelte aufrichtig zurück. „Ich freu mich auch, Professor.“ Auch wenn die Umstände nicht die besten waren, er war endlich wieder an dem Ort, den er Zuhause nannte. Aber Hogwarts hatte sich verändert.

Sich durch die Schülermassen drängelnd, eilte er die Treppen zum Ravenclawgemeinschaftsraum hinauf. Ab und zu musste er eine Pause einlegen, denn die Treppen bemerkten natürlich den Aufruhr, der im Schloss herrschte und wechselten immer wieder in heller Aufregung die Richtung.

Auf seinem Weg nach oben begegnete er kurz Luna, die dem Treppengeländer und den Stufen beruhigende Worte zuflüsterte. „Auch du solltest dich in Sicherheit bringen, Luna. Oder zumindest einen geeigneten Ort, um in Verteidigungsposition zu gehen.“, sagte er ihr mild, blieb aber beim Sprechen nicht stehen.

„Mir passiert schon nichts, Harry. Die Schlickschlupfe warnen mich, wenn mir Gefahr droht. Zurzeit sind sie ganz aufgeregt wegen des Phönixes, der eben am Fenster vorbeigeflogen ist.“ Die Stimme der Blonden klang wie immer melodisch und sanft, als würde der Mond der Sonne ein Liebeslied singen. 

Doch an den Klang ihrer Worte konnte Harry keine Gedanken verschwenden. Wie angewurzelt blieb er auf einer Treppenstufe, die er eben noch erklommen hatte, stehen und drehte sich auf dem Absatz zu Luna um. Er kämpfte mit seinem Gleichgewicht, denn die Stufe unter ihm zitterte verängstigt.

„E…ein Phönix? Sa…sagtest du Phö…Phönix?“ Hellhörig geworden trat er näher an das Ravenlaw-Mädchen heran. „Genau, ein Phönix, Harry. Wunderschöne Geschöpfe, findest du nicht auch? Mein Vater sagt, wenn ein Phönix stirbt, trauern selbst die Steine.“

„Aber Phönixe können gar nicht sterben, sie stehen immer wieder aus ihrer eigenen Asche auf.“, warf Harry ein. Luna kicherte und schüttelte nachsichtig den Kopf. „Wenn ein Phönix verbrennt, ist das so etwas wie seine Mauser. Phönixe werden unvorstellbar alt, aber auch sie sterben irgendwann. Nichts ist unsterblich, Harry.“ Eine fröhliche Melodie summend, tänzelte sie die Stufen hinab und die Treppe knarzte wohlbehaglich unter ihren Berührungen. Harry folgte ihr stolpernd. 

„Wo hast du den Phönix gesehen?“ Wenn es sich um Fawkes handelte, wäre dieser Feuervogel sicher bereit ihm bei der Suche nach Voldemorts Seelenstück zu helfen, für ein so mächtiges magisches Geschöpf wäre das Aufspüren eines solchen Zaubers bestimmt um Vieles einfacher. Dumbledore hatte seinen treuen Freund immer auf seine ganz besonderen Exkursionen, in denen er die Horkruxe aufzuspüren versuchte, mitgenommen. 

„Oh, ich selbst habe ihn nicht gesehen, den Schlickschlupfen ist er aufgefallen. Sie sagen, er wäre wohl auf dem Weg zum Schulleiterbüro.“ Der Gryffindor haderte mit sich. Ihm bedeutete Luna ja wirklich eine Menge, aber ob er sich deswegen auf ihre Aussage verlassen und womöglich wertvolle Zeit verstreichen lassen sollte? 

Sich nachdenklich bedankend, nahm er seinen Weg wieder auf, nicht wissend, wohin dieser führte. Eine kleine weiche Hand hielt ihn auf. „Zum Schulleiterbüro geht es da entlang, Harry. Pass aber auf, dass du nicht auf Professor Snape triffst, er ist eventuell dort, um einige Habseligkeiten einzusammeln.

Der Schock, der ihn bis auf die Knochen traf, stand ihm wohl förmlich ins Gesicht, denn die Ravenclaw legte verwundert den Kopf schief. „Was has…“, wollte sie fragen, doch Harry unterbrach sie hastig. „Soll das heißen, Snape hat sich in Dumbledores altem Büro eingenistet?“

„Natürlich, er ist doch der neue Direk…Harry, stampf nicht so wild beim Rennen, die Treppen sind so schon ganz verstört.“ 

Außer Atem geraten kam Harry schlitternd vor dem Eingang zum Schulleiterbüro zum Stehen. Doch die Statuen, die diesen Ort sonst bewachten, waren nicht mehr da. Wahrscheinlich rüsteten sie sich mit den anderen Staturen und den Rüstungen für den baldigen Kampf. Wer würde so kurz vor dem Angriff von Voldemorts Truppen schon das Schulleiterbüro aufsuchen?

Die Antwort eröffnete sich Harry, als er von der Wendeltreppe getragen vor der nur angelehnten Tür zum Büro des Schulleiter Hogwarts´ angekommen war. Was machte Snape denn hier? Sollte der nicht auf Knien vor seinem Meister rumrutschen, anstatt hier augenscheinlich einen Trank zu brauen?

Ein heißer Schwall Erregung brach über ihn herein. So hatte sein Geliebter immer dagestanden, wenn Harry es mal wieder nicht bis zum Wochenende ausgehalten hatte und sich während der Woche, verborgen unter dem Tarnumhang, zu ihm in die Kerker geschlichen hatte.

Damals hätte er dem Tränkemeister stundenlang dabei zusehen können, wie dieser Zutaten klein schnitt, das Feuer schürte, den Trank umrührte und zum Schluss in Phiolen umfüllte. Auch jetzt konnte er sich nicht der Faszination, die dieses Schauspiel in ihm auslöste, entziehen, dabei hatte er Wichtigeres zu tun. Zum Beispiel darüber nachdenken, wie der Meister der Zaubertränke in dieses Büro gekommen war.

Natürlich, vor seinem Tod hatte Dumbledore dem düsteren Mann vertraut, aber der Zauber, den er über seine Räume gelegt hatte, wirkte auch nach dem Ableben des Weißmagiers noch, und würde ein Schutzbann den Mörders seines Errichters durchlassen? Vielleicht hatte Dumbledore den Zauber so beeinflusst, dass er Snape auf jeden Fall den Weg in das Schulleiterbüro erlaubte.

Aber dann hätte der ehemalige Direktor doch damit rechnen müssen, dass Snape mal seinen Platz einnehmen würde. Oder anders, er wollte, dass sein Spion das Büro betreten konnte, egal wer nach Dumbledores Tod Schulleiter werden würde. Aber warum, sollte Snape irgendetwas bei Nacht und Nebel verschwinden lassen, wenn der alte Zauberer mal nicht mehr wäre?

All seine Annahmen, Nachgrübeleien und Verschwörungstheorien wurden unterbrochen oder jäh über den Haufen geworfen, als durch das offene Fenster des Schulleiterbüros Feuervogel Fawkes, ehemaliges Haustier von Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore herein segelte und es sich auf Snapes Schulter gemütlich machte. Glücklich zwitschernd schmiegte er sich an die blasse, sich unter Harrys Hand immer so weich anfühlende, Wange des Zaubertrankmeisters.

Dem sogenannten Auserwählten blieb der Mund offen stehen, als er beobachtete, wie der derzeitige Schulleiter über das kupferne Gefieder des magischen Geschöpfes auf seiner Schulter strich. Ein beleidigtes Krächzen erscholl, als er Fawkes eine Feder heraus rupfte und sie dann in den brodelnden Trank fallen ließ.

„Entschuldige, aber du weißt, dass es anders nicht geht.“, verteidigte Snape sein Handeln und strich dem Vogel versöhnlich über das prächtige Haupt. Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er so dastand, aber irgendwann war das Gebräu wohl fertig, denn der Tränkemeister löschte die Flammen und räumte die übrig gebliebenen Zutaten, von denen Harry nicht eine erkannte, auf, wie er es immer nach dem Brauen tat.

Die Luft anhaltend trat er näher, den Zauberstab erhoben. Doch bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte, ließ ihn eine bekannte Stimme zusammenzucken. „Ah, Harry, mein lieber Junge. Komm doch näher. Wir haben uns ja ewig lang nicht mehr gesehen, ich glaube, kurz vor meinem Tod war das letzte Mal. Gut siehst du aus, richtig erwachsen bist du geworden.“

Snape hatte sich bei Dumbledores Ansprache rasant umgedreht und richtete seinen Zauberstab nun auf Harrys Brust. Fawkes war bei dieser ruckartigen Bewegung aufschreiend von seiner Schulter geflogen und saß jetzt stattdessen, den Zaubertrankmeister mit entrüsteten Blicken erdolchend, auf seiner Stange.

Nur Harry hatte nicht reagieren können und starrte Snape nur mit geweiteten Augen an. Bis der derzeitige Schulleiter einfach seinen Zauberstab sinken ließ. „Mit Ihnen hätte ich nun wirklich nicht gerechnet, Potter. Haben Sie nicht einen dunklen Lord zu bekämpfen oder sowas? Wie Sie unschwer erkennen können, bin ich im Moment schwer beschäftigt.“

Der großgewachsene Schwarzhaarige dachte nicht mal daran, dem Jüngeren den Rücken zu kehren. Seine Haltung strahlte nicht die Bereitschaft einen Angriff zu starten aus, jedoch war unschwer zu erkennen, dass sich der jetzige Direktor in Verteidigungsposition befand, trotz gesenktem Zauberstab. 

„Aber, aber, Severus! Harry ist unser Gast. Statt ihn vergraulen zu wollen, solltest du ihm lieber etwas zu trinken anbieten. Und ein Zitronenbonbon, die Schale steht im Regal da vorne, mein Lieber.“ Snape schnaubte abfällig, behielt den Gryffindor aber weiter im Auge, statt sich zu dem Ratschläge gebenden Portrait umzudrehen. Und schon gar nicht machte er Anstalten dem Schüler seines Internats eine Erfrischung bereitzustellen.

„Vielleicht wäre es an der Zeit für ein klärendes Gespräch, Schulleiter.“, versetzte Harry mit lauerndem Unterton, das letzte Wort abfällig vor Snapes Füße spuckend. Dieser intensive Blick, mit dem der Andere ihn maß, brachte sein Herz-Kreislaufsystem zur Höchstleistung, sodass ihm das Herz beinahe aus der Brust sprang, seine Wangen erröteten und er seine schweißnassen Hände immer wieder bemüht unauffällig an seiner Hose abwischen musste.

Dass diese Reaktionen seines Körpers aus Angst vor dem Zaubertrankmeister zustande kamen, konnte er nicht einmal sich selbst vormachen, er kannte den wahren Grund viel zu gut. Sein beschleunigter Herzschlag setzte für einen winzigen Augenblick aus, als sein Gegenüber eine spottende Verbeugung andeutete.

„Ich bin ganz Ihrer Meinung, Mister Potter. Da es sich wohl dem Rahmen meiner Möglichkeiten entzieht, Sie von hier zu vertreiben, wird das von Ihnen erwähnte Gespräch unausweichlich sein. Bitte, nehmen Sie doch Platz. Möchten Sie eventuell einen Tee? “

Aber Harry dachte gar nicht daran, der Aufforderung Folge zu leisten. Um sich zu diesem Gespräch fähig zu fühlen, musste er in Bewegung bleiben können. So begann er auch sogleich vor dem Meister der Tränke rastlos auf und ab zu gehen.

„Sie haben meinen Mentor vor meinen Augen kaltblütig ermordet. Und nun, beinahe ein Jahr später, treffen wir wieder aufeinander und ich muss feststellen, dass Sie höchstwahrscheinlich tiefschürfende Gespräche mit seinem Gemälde zu führen und seinen Phönix auf den Schultern spazieren zu tragen scheinen. Ich denke, Sie können meine Verwirrung verstehen.“

Inzwischen, auch wenn diese so taten als ob sie schliefen, wurde den beiden Schwarzhaarigen sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit zuteil, zu der die Portraits verstorbener Schulleiter Hogwarts´ fähig waren. Das blieb Snape nicht verborgen und da er die Fragen des Jüngeren ungestört und wenn möglich ohne Lauschangriffe alter, seltsamer Herrschaften, beantworten wollte, packte er den nervös umherstreunenden Potterjungen rigoros am Arm und zog ihn, dessen Proteste ignorierend, durch eine Tür zu seinen angrenzenden Privaträumen.

Daraufhin befanden sie sich in Snapes Schlafgemach und der Doppelspion stellte mit beschleunigtem Atem fest, dass Potter augenblicklich errötete, als er einen Blick auf das gigantische Himmelbett warf, dass ordentlich gemacht an der der Tür gegenüberlegenden Wand stand.

„Hier sind wir etwas…ungestörter.“, erklärte er sein Handeln mit rauer Stimme und der sogenannte Auserwählte mied mit leuchtenden Wangen seinen Blick. Von der Wut, die eben im Büro in ihm aufgeschäumt war, schien nichts mehr übrig.

Rechts der Tür befanden sich deckenhohe Fenster, durch die man das Nahen der Dämmerung beobachten konnte, links eine gemütlich anmutende Sitzecke vor einem Kamin, auf die Snape nun auch sogleich zusteuerte. Die langen Beine überschlagend, nahm er auf einem durchgesessenen Ohrensessel Platz und entzündende mit einem Schnipsen ein Feuer im Kamin.

Harry blieb unschlüssig bei der Tür stehen, wich den stechenden Blicken des Älteren aus und trat nervös von einem Bein aufs andere. „Ich weiß, dass ich mich wiederhole, aber dennoch frage ich Sie erneut, wollen Sie sich nicht setzen? Ihr ständiges Herumgezappel kann einem ja den letzten Nerv kosten!“ 

Einen Kloß im Hals herunterschluckend, tapste der Goldjunge auf ein Sofa senkrecht zu Snapes Sessel zu, dabei immer bereit zur Flucht und seinen Blick meidend. Als er endlich saß, war es ihm, als ob alle Dämme brachen und die Worte sprudelten nur so aus ihm heraus.

„Was hat das alles zu bedeuten? Weiß Dumbledores Portrait nicht, dass Sie ihn umgebracht haben, oder warum spricht es genau so mit Ihnen, wie dieser zu seinen Lebzeiten es getan hat? Aber Fawkes weiß es doch ohne jeden Zweifel, wie kann er sich Ihnen gegenüber so verhalten? Und wie kommen Sie in das Schulleiterbüro, warum…“

Snape hob eine Hand und brachte ihn zu zum Verstummen. „Ich werde Ihnen jede Ihrer Fragen gerne beantworten, aber wie ich Sie und Ihren Dickschädel kenne, werden Sie es mir kaum glauben.“ Seufzend legte er die Finger seiner rechten Hand an sein Kinn und schien zu überlegen.

„Was machen wir da nur?“, fragte er in geradezu unschuldigem Tonfall. Harry lächelte grimmig. „Wie wär´s denn mit Veritaserum?“ Da kommen doch Erinnerungen hoch, dachte der Junge der lebt bei sich. Aber der Mann, der im Moment den Posten des Schulleiters von Hogwarts bekleidete, schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf.

„Warum soll ich Ihnen nur davon erzählen, wenn ich es Ihnen doch genauso gut zeigen könnte?“ Und bei diesen Worten schwang er seinen Zauberstab. Aus dem Büro schwebte eine steinerne Schale zu ihnen und landete auf Snapes Schoß. 

„Aus Ihrem fünften Schuljahr müsste Ihnen dieses Gefäß noch in Erinnerung geblieben sein, gehe ich Recht in der Annahme?“ Sein ehemaliger Schüler nickte beschämt. Wie er in den Erinnerungen seines Professors herumgeschnüffelt hatte und von diesem danach aus seinem Büro geschmissen worden war, vergaß er sicher nie. Vor allem nicht wegen der Schuldgefühle, mit denen er danach zu kämpfen gehabt hatte.

Snape setzte die Spitze seines Zauberstabes an seiner Schläfe an, schloss konzentriert die Augen und zog einen silbernen Faden heraus, den er in das Denkarium fallen ließ. Der Faden ging in einem Strudel aus Erinnerungen unter und vermischte sich mit dem Rest, des in der Schale Befindlichen, von dem man nicht genau sagen konnte, ob es sich nun um eine Flüssigkeit oder ein Gas handelte.

Einladet schob Snape das Gefäß, in dem seine Erinnerungen ruhelos umher waberten, seinem ehemaligen Schüler über den kniehohen Sofatisch zu. Dieser griff zögerlich danach und sah dem Tränkemeister misstrauisch in die unergründlichen Augen. 

„Woher soll ich wissen, dass das hier keine Falle ist? Wenn ich da jetzt reingehe, vielleicht komme ich dann nie wieder hinaus?“ Eine Weile blieb es still, dann beugte sich Professor Snape wie in Zeitlupe vor und nahm seinen Blick gefangen. Das gefährliche Grinsen, was er dabei zur Schau stellte, ließ Harrys Hose augenblicklich eng werden.

„Auf der Suche nach der Wahrheit muss man nun mal die eine oder andere Gefahr in Kauf nehmen, Harry.“ Auf einmal war es dem jungen Mann egal, ob es sich hierbei nun um eine Falle handelte oder nicht und ob Snape ihn, während er seine Vergangenheit durchforstete, zu Voldemort brachte oder sonst etwas vorhatte, um Harry zu schaden, genauso.

Der Goldjunge wusste, Hermine hätte ihn mit einem ihrer dicken Wälzer auf den Kopf geschlagen für so viel blindes Vertrauen. Snape war Albus Dumbledores Mörder, Harry hatte es mit eigenen vier Augen gesehen. 

Dafür, dass dieser Verräter trotzdem das Büro seines Mentors betreten und sich mit dessen Portrait unterhalten konnte, gab es sicher eine logische Erklärung und, dass Fawkes ihm augenscheinlich vertraute, lag vielleicht an einem Fluch. 

Phönixe waren zwar mächtige magische Wesen, aber das traf auf den Zaubertrankmeister ebenfalls zu. Ja, es war ihm sogar zuzutrauen, dass er fähig wäre einen Feuervogel zu verfluchen, er besaß eindeutig große Macht. Vor allem über Harry, was aber nicht unbedingt viel mit Snapes schwarzmagischen Künsten zu tun hatte.

Aber sie waren noch ein Grund, weswegen der Gryffindor seinem früheren Lehrer nicht trauen sollte. Dass er es dennoch tat, lag neben seiner angeborenen, ungesund stark ausgeprägten Neugier, noch an etwas anderem. Hoffnung. Hoffnung, dass sich mit diesen Erinnerungen, die vor ihm auf den Tisch standen, alles aufklären und zum Guten wenden würde.

Dass ihre gemeinsamen Stunden, die sie vor einer Ewigkeit verbracht hatten, mehr gewesen waren als eine Farce, dass Snape es ebenso genossen hatte wie Harry selbst, dass er noch immer daran dachte, sich nach den Küssen und Berührungen sehnte, die sie ausgetauscht hatten, dass er…

Das letzte Tageslicht war entschwunden, ein kalter Halbmond hing drohend über ihnen am Firmament. Er spiegelte sich im schwarzen See wie eine eitle greise Frau, der das Alter eine kränkliche Blässe auf die Wangen gemalt hatte. Sein schwaches Licht schimmerte auf der Oberfläche der silbrigen Erinnerungsfäden, es wirkte auf Harry wie ein Lockruf. 

Entschlossen beugte er sich vor, senkte sein Gesicht in das Silbermeer aus Snapes Vergangenheit herab und tauchte unter.


	5. Chapter 5

Das siebte Jahr-Teil 2

Entschlossen beugte er sich vor, senkte sein Gesicht in das Silbermeer aus Snapes Vergangenheit und tauchte unter. Und was er sah, war wohl die Wahrheit. Die Wahrheit über Dumbledores Tod und Snapes Leben. Japsend tauchte Harry auf, zurück in die Gegenwart. Damit erübrigten sich all die Fragen, die er sich bei Betreten des Schulleiterbüros gestellt hatte. 

Snape konnte das Büro trotz Dumbledores Schutzzauber betreten, da dieser ihn sein Leben erst anvertrau, und ihn dann sogar gebeten hatte, es zu beenden. Er war kein Mörder. Fawkes war bei ihm, weil der Zaubertrankmeister seinem Herrn absolute Treue bewiesen hatte. 

Der Junge-der-lebt stolperte kraftlos nach hinten und fiel rücklings auf das Sofa. Das Gesicht in den Händen vergrabend nahm er sich einige Minuten Zeit, um sich zu beruhigen…Dass Snape unschuldig war (na ja, jedenfalls nicht der Mörder von Albus Dumbledore), war nicht das Einzige, was er aus dem Denkarium erfahren hatte.

Um Voldemort ein für alle Mal besiegen zu können, musste er sich von ihm töten lassen. Er war der letzte Horkrux, den, den der Dunkle Lord nie erschaffen wollte. Auch wenn Harry das Leben seiner Freunde immer über sein eigenes gestellt hatte, so fürchtete er sich doch davor zu sterben. 

Lähmende Angst ließ ihn erstarren, zum ersten Mal begriff er, dass Voldemort wirklich vorhatte ihn umbringen, sein junges Leben auszulöschen und Harry wurde klar, dass er es behalten wollte und damit noch einiges vorhatte. 

Der sogenannte Goldjunge hatte niemals den Big Ben gesehen oder den Tower of London, geschweige denn, dass er England jemals verlassen hatte. Er hatte noch nie Alkohol getrunken, eine Geburtstagsparty gegeben, einen Film im Kino gesehen, war nie nackt baden gewesen (er konnte ja noch nicht einmal schwimmen), hatte nie ein Konzert besucht, nie einen Rummelplatz oder Weihnachtsmarkt, hatte noch nie Zuckerwatte gegessen oder ein Lebkuchenherz verschenkt, wobei der einzige, dem er so etwas schenken könnte, genau genommen Snape war, und das wäre einfach nur lächerlich.

Kurz musste er sich vorstellen, wie er seinem ehemaligen Lehrer ein Lebkuchenherz mit der Aufschrift „Für meinen kleinen Grummelzwerg“ schenkte, und musste lachen. Es tat so gut, für einen kleinen Moment nicht an all diese Dinge, an seinen bevorstehenden Tod, denken zu müssen und einfach zu lachen. 

Wann hatte er das das letze Mal getan? Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern. Er wusste nur, dass ihn Voldemort und dieser Krieg seine Kindheit und Jugend geraubt hatte und er, selbst wenn er überleben würde, was jetzt außer Frage stand, nie ein ganz normales Leben führen könnte. Dafür war schon zu viel passiert.

Andere Jungs in seinem Alter kämpften mit unreiner Haut, verabredeten sich mit Mädchen in ihrem Alter (nicht mal in diesem Punkt war er normal) und hatten Sex. Bei Goderic, er würde als Jungfrau sterben!

Entschlossen stand Harry auf. Nun, gegen diesen Umstand konnte er etwas unternehmen, wenn auch schon nicht gegen den Rest. Es war die wundervollste Art sich von seinem Leben zu verabschieden, er wollte die letzten Augenblicke, die er noch hatte, mit dem Menschen verbringen, den er…

Snape war nirgends zu sehen, aber der Junge-der-lebt hörte im Schulleiterbüro nebenan etwas rumoren. Mit festen Schritten näherte er sich der Tür. Als er in den Raum linste, erblickte er den Gesuchten, welcher mit einer Pipette den Zaubertrank, den er vor ihrem Gespräch fertig gestellt hatte, auf einen Gegenstand träufelte, den Harry von seinem Standpunkt aus nicht erkennen konnte.

„Kommen Sie ruhig näher, Mister Potter. Ich beiße nicht.“ Bei dieser Aussage überkamen Harry so seine eigenen Gedanken, sodass er wieder mit einer übermäßigen Blutzufuhr im Gesicht und…südlicheren Regionen zu kämpfen hatte. Vor allem bei dem Gedanken, was er mit dem Anderen vorhatte.

In der Zeit, in der sie noch…ja was eigentlich? Zusammen? Waren sie ein Paar gewesen? Wie auch immer, wenn sie sich seit dem Vorfall im Mädchenklo der Maulenden Myrte und vor Dumbledores Tod heimlich getroffen hatten, waren sie nie über Küssen und Streicheln hinausgegangen. 

Nicht, dass Harry nicht damals schon für mehr bereit gewesen wäre, aber sein älterer Liebhaber ließ sich nicht erweichen, er wollte warten, bis sein Schüler eben das nicht mehr war: sein Schüler. Und genau genommen war er das doch jetzt nicht mehr, oder?

Auf weichen Knien trat er an den konzentriert arbeitenden Meister der Tränke heran. Sein Blick fiel dabei auf den Gegenstand, den Snape mit dem Trank beträufelte und der langsam begann, sich zischend aufzulösen. Harry spürte um was es sich hierbei handelte und so sah er stauend dabei zu, wie ein weiteres Seelenstück Voldemorts sein Ende fand.

„Wo haben Sie das her?“, fragte der Erzfeind des Dunklen Lords ehrfürchtig, während er beobachtete, wie die Chance eines Sieges über den mächtigsten dunklen Zauberer stieg. Snape sah nicht von seinem Tun auf, aber er antwortete, wenn auch etwas abgelenkt wirkend:

„Man findet so einiges Interessantes, wenn man des Nachts durch dieses Schloss lustwandelt auf der Jagd nach bettscheuen Schülern. Wie Sie einer waren.“ 

„Ich war nicht bettscheu! Ich hätte die Nächte nur lieber in Ihrem, statt in meinem Bett verbracht. Sie haben mich nicht einmal bei sich übernachten lassen, immer haben Sie mich fortgeschickt! Warum?“ Harry, in dem sich immer mehr Aufregung breitmachte, sprach, in Kontrast zu seinem sich aufheizenden Gemüt, mit jedem Wort leiser. 

Von dem Horkrux war kaum mehr etwas zu sehen, nur eine schwarze Flüssigkeit mit der Konsistenz von Teer wand sich kläglich an der Stelle, wo sich eben noch das Diadem von Rowena Ravenclaw befunden hatte. Sie besaß so etwas wie einen gasförmigen Schatten, der über ihr waberte und mit einem zornigen Summen, das nicht als Geräusch, sondern als Vibration in Harrys Magen zu existieren schien, immer weiter verschwand.

„Warum, willst du das wissen? Nun…“ Endlich sah Snape ihn an. Der Gryffindor hielt bei dem intensiven Blick der schwarzen Augen die Luft an. „…hätte ich dich d abehalten, weiß ich nicht, ob ich mich hätte zurück halten können.“

Harry ließ den angehaltenden Atem lautlos aus seinen bis zum Zerreißen gespannten Lungen entweichen. Wie in Zeitlupe trat er an seinen…Liebhaber, oder was auch immer, heran und näherte sich zögernd dessen Gesicht. Die Zeit, in der sich nebenbei bemerkt das finale Ende eines Krieges anbahnte, hielt für sie beide in diesem Raum, in diesem Augenblick an und der junge Mann legte seine, von der Anstrengung der letzten Tage eingerissenen, Lippen auf die des Älteren.

Es war nur ein Aufeinandertupfen ihrer beiden Münder, schon löste sich Harry wieder von dem Anderen, konnte sich aber nicht davon abhalten, ihm eine Hand an die Wange zu legen und selig zu lächeln. Merlin, wie hatte er das vermisst!

Sein Lächeln wurde jedoch ein wenig getrübt, denn Snape zog auf die Tat seines ehemaligen Schülers hin nur eine Augenbraue hoch. „Werden Sie jetzt sentimental?“ Genervt sank Harry mit seiner Stirn gegen die des Zaubertrankmeisters, sein Atem kitzelte diesem am Hals, als der Junge-der-lebt ein tiefes Seufzen ausstieß.

„Der Spruch wird mit jedem Mal, den Sie ihn anwenden nicht besser, Professor. Sie können eben nicht aus Ihrer Haut. Mir würde es ja schon reichen, Sie endlich einmal aus Ihrer Robe zu bekommen.“

Der Professor entzog sich ihm, die legendäre Augenbraue hatte sich in schwindelerregende Höhen gewagt. „Du bist richtig dreist, Potter. So habe ich dich nicht in Erinnerung.“ Das ließ der Gryffindor so nicht auf sich sitzen, nicht, ohne dieser Behauptung ein wenig mehr Hand und Fuß zu verleihen. So machte er der Bezeichnung „dreist sein“ alle Ehre und leckte frech über die Unterlippe des ganz in schwarz gekleideten Meisters der Tränke.

„Erinnerungen können trügen. Ich zum Beispiel hatte ganz vergessen, wie weich sich deine Lippen anfühlen.“ Damit glitt seine Zunge tiefer, kostete von der hellen Haut am Hals des hochgewachsenen Mannes, der stoisch keine Miene verzog, um sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, welcher Sturm in ihm tobte.

Die geschickten Finger eines jahrelangen Suchers öffneten zögernd, fast fragend, die Knöpfe des störrischen Gehrocks. Die wollten endlich wieder die vernarbte, doch weiche Haut darunter berühren, streicheln, in Flammen setzen.

„Was soll das jetzt eigentlich werden, wenn mir diese törichte Frage erlaubt ist?“ Snape beobachtete das Verhalten des Jüngeren mit versucht mäßig interessiert wirkendem Gesichtsausdruck, obwohl er natürlich eine gewisse Vorstellung von Harrys Plan erahnte und im Grunde keine Einwände hegte.

Eine kleine geschäftige Zunge befeuchtete zum Küssen einladende, trocken gewordene Lippen, bevor ihr Besitzer zu einer Antwort ansetzte: „Ich kann mich schemenhaft daran erinnern, dass du mal gesagt hast, wenn du nicht mehr mein Lehrer bist, ist gegen ein wenig…sagen wir mal, körperliche Nähe, nichts einzuwenden. Und körperliche Nähe fänd ich im Moment echt gar nicht so übel.“

Eine Gänsehaut lief wie ein Schwall eiskalten Wassers über Harrys Rücken, da der Mann, der in den letzten Monaten, oder besser gesagt Jahren, sein gesamtes Denken beherrscht hatte, mit seinen kühlen, langfingrigen Händen hinten unter sein Shirt gegeistert war und mit sanftem Druck von seinem äußerst empfindlichen Nacken bis zu seinem noch empfindlicheren Steiß kratzte. 

„Erstens, Erinnerungen können trügen und zweitens, bin ich jetzt zwar nicht mehr dein Lehrer, dafür aber dein Direktor!“ Harry bog sich wohlig seufzend den Berührungen seines Direktors entgegen, der begonnen hatte seinen kleinen, festen Hintern durchzukneten. „Und ein Nachmacher offensichtlich auch. Aber ist deine Stellung nicht eigentlich egal? Du führst die Pflichten eines Schulleiters, nämlich seine Schüler zu schützen, eh nicht aus, du hast gar nicht das Recht, dich so zu nennen!“

Snape knurrte, der Goldjunge wusste nicht genau ob aus Wut, oder weil sich seine unverschämten Finger zwischen dessen Beine geschlichen hatten und mit nachdrücklichem Druck über die erwachte Erregung glitten. 

Plötzlich wurde Harry nicht gerade sanft unter den Armen gepackt und fand sich, mit dem Größeren zwischen seinen gespreizten Beinen stehend, auf dem Schreibtisch desselbigen wieder. Seinen Kopf zurückwerfend ließ er ein gedehntes Stöhnen hören, als ein von schwarzem Stoff bedeckter Oberschenkel auf sein angeschwollenes Glied traf und sich daran quälend langsam rieb.

Und endlich legten sich wieder die schmalen, süchtig machenden Lippen seines früheren Tränkelehrers auf die seinen, sodass er, wenn er nicht schon säße, garantiert vor lauter weichen Knien zu Boden gesunken wäre.

Mit schwer unterdrückter Vorfreude im Gesicht zog Snape dem Jüngeren das Shirt über den Wuschelkopf, vergaß im Eifer des Gefechts jedoch die Brille, welche durch diese wilde Aktion einen kurzen, jedoch spektakulären Flug auf den Boden des Schulleiterbüros hinlegte. 

„Du hast dir ja wirklich ein fabelhaftes Timing ausgesucht, um zu beschließen, deinen Hormonen die Befehlsgewalt zu überlassen.“, murmelte Snape unkonzentriert, während er sich über Harrys nun freigelegte Brustwarzen hermachte und sie mit schnellen, kurzen Zungenschlägen bearbeitete.

Unter ständigem Aufkeuchen brachte Harry schließlich genug Atem auf, um „Diesmal schickst du mich doch nicht weg, oder?“ zu erwidern, was den Tränkemeister leider dazu brachte seine Tätigkeit zu unterbrechen. Er richtete sich wieder auf, ließ seiner Finge,r statt damit Harrys Hüften zu umklammern, über dessen Wange geistern und hauchte zynisch grinsend einen Kuss auf die bebenden Lippen des jungen Mannes auf seinem Schreibtisch. Das letzte Mal, dass sie sich so nah sein konnten. „Nein…diesmal nicht. Nicht mal, wenn du es wolltest.“

Beinahe schüchtern erwiderte Harry das Lächeln des Zaubertrankmeisters und fuhr ehrfürchtig über dessen noch von schwarzem Stoff bedeckte Brust. „Was war das denn eben, Snape? Werden Sie jetzt sentimental?“

Knurrend stürzte sich der Doppelspion auf den schutzlosen Hals seines früheren Schülers und Feindes seines falschen Meisters. Dieser warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stieß einen heiseren, überraschten Schrei aus. Ihm wurde schwindelig. Hilfesuchend stützte er sich mit einer Hand auf dem Schreibtisch ab. Mit der anderen griff er fahrig nach Snapes Knopfleiste und versuchte sich an der unzähligen Schar kleiner, schwarzer Knöpfe, die ihn von heller, weicher Haut über festen, drahtigen Muskeln trennten. 

Snape griff nach Harrys Oberschenkeln und zog ihn noch näher an seinen eigenen Unterleib heran. Den Jüngeren, noch völlig unerfahrenen, packte eine Hitze, als wäre er wieder in Gringotts und müsste sich mit einem Drachen auseinander setzen, dem man viel zu lange die verdiente Freiheit verwehrt hatte.

„Du hast so etwas noch nie gemacht, oder?“, flüsterte die dunkle Stimme des Tränkemeisters in Harrys Ohr, nur um dann über das Ohrläppchen zu züngeln, was diesem ein lautes Stöhnen entlockte. „Nein…du hast mich ja nicht gelassen. Dank Voldemort habe ich viele Dinge verpasst. Aber als Jungfrau lasse ich mich nicht von ihm töt…“

Doch Snape verbot ihm mit einem tiefen Kuss das Wort. „Den Dunklen Lord und alles was dazu gehört, vergisst du jetzt fürs Erste einmal. Komm! Ich will das erste und letzte Mal, dass du mir gehörst, nicht von allen Portraits kauziger, verstorbener Schulleiter beobachtet werden.“

Knallrot anlaufend warf Harry einen Blick zu der Wand der Gemälde. Dumbledore zwinkerte zurück. Die Bilder der ehemaligen Schulleiter hatte er ganz vergessen. Da er vor lauter Scham auch kurzzeitig den derzeitigen vergaß, erschrak er fast zu Tode, als dieser ihn auf seine Arme hob und in seine privaten Räume führte, wo immer noch das Denkarium auf dem Couchtischchen stand.

An dem Tischchen und der Sitzecke vorbei, schritt Snape mit seiner geringen Last zielstrebig auf sein Bett zu. Dort ließ er sich nieder, Harry auf seinem Schoß. Harry, der den Schreck von eben schon längst überwunden hatte, drückte seine Sitzgelegenheit nach hinten auf den Rücken und setzte sich rittlings auf seine Mitte. Er stützte sich links und rechts vom Kopf des unter ihm Liegenden und fing seine Lippen ein. Sein Kuss wurde stürmisch erwidert.

Noch war Harry beim Aufknöpfen der hochgeschlossenen Robe nicht weit gekommen, aber jetzt konnte er sich damit ungestört befassen, nur etwas abgelenkt von neugierigen Fingern, die seinen nackten Oberkörper erkundeten, ab und zu durch seine Haare fuhren, und ihm eine Gänsehaut nach der nächsten einjagten.

Unter dem schwarzen Stoff kam ein blütenweißes Hemd zum Vorschein, doch um auch das aufzuknöpfen, fehlte beiden die Geduld. So öffnete Harry nur die ersten Knöpfe und zog es dem Tränkemeister dann über den Kopf. Dafür musste er kurz ihren Kuss unterbrechen, den sie, nachdem sich das Hemd neben dem Bett wiedergefunden hatte, sofort wieder aufnahmen.

Doch obwohl sich Snapes Haut unter seinen Händen fantastisch anfühlte und sein leises, genießerisches Seufzen, wenn der Jüngere wie zufällig über seine empfindlichen Brustwarzen fuhr, jedes Mal in den Unterleib desselbigen fuhr, wollte Harry endlich mehr. Und das würde er seinem…Spielgefährten jetzt auch klar machen.

Ein wenig unsicher war er dann schon, als er, unter Snapes durchdringenden Blick, dessen Gürtel öffnete und seine Hand in die nun frei zugängliche Shorts fahren ließ. Das hatte er sich schon oft vorgestellt, hatte sich ausgemalt wie es sich anfühlen würde seinen Liebhaber zu berühren, wie dieser wohl darauf reagieren würde und in seinen Träumen hatte er nicht gezögert.

Aber in der Realität war es anders und so ging Harry noch nicht weiter, sondern kraulte nur das weiche Vlies, sich nicht trauend tiefer zu wandern. Aber Snape störte es nicht, er wand sich wohlig unter den Berührungen auf dem Laken. Mit halbgeschlossenen Lidern beobachtete er den Jungen auf seinem Schoß, der mit leuchtenden Wangen seiner eigenen Hand bei ihrem Tun zusah.

Von diesem Anblick erregt, wuchs in dem Meister der Tränke der Wunsch, auch seine Hand auf Wanderschaft gehen zu lassen. Er legte seine rechte auf Harrys Brust und fuhr mit ihr hinunter bis zu dem flachen Bauch. Der Jüngere hielt sowohl in seiner Bewegung inne, als auch seinen Atem an und schaute mit unsicherem Blick, auf seiner Unterlippe kauend, in die schwarzen Augen des Liegenden. 

Dieser erwiderte ihn sanft, was Harry beruhigte, ihm sogar ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte. Er nahm die Hand auf seinem Bauch fest in seine, drückte leicht zu und ließ sie fahren. Daraufhin wanderte sie tiefer, öffnete Gürtel und Hosenknopf und schob sich unter den Bund der Shorts.

Mit einem letzten Blick vergewisserte sich Snape, dass der junge Mann über ihm einverstanden und bereit war, dann umschloss er vorsichtig dessen Erregung und begann zu pumpen. Dies sorgte bei Harry dafür, dass er mit überraschtem Keuchen nach vorne sackte, so einen Katzenbuckel machte und den Schulleiter ansah, als hätte er ihm gerade offenbart, er wolle versuchen den Dunklen Lord in einem beschwichtigenden Gespräch von der Zerstörung der Schule abzuhalten, gern auch bei Kaffee und Gebäck.

Natürlich hatte er sich auch schon selbst berührt, seit er mit Ron und Hermine auf der Flucht gewesen war nicht mehr, aber in seinem sechsten Schuljahr nach dem Vorfall im Mädchenklo nach jedem längeren Treffen mit einem gewissen Tränkemeister.

Aber bei dem was er jetzt fühlte, musste sich jeder vorherige Orgasmus schämen, sich Höhepunkt der Lust geschimpft zu haben. Und auch, wenn er immer noch Scheu davor empfand, den entscheidenden Schritt zu wagen und Snape auch so zu berühren, so gewann das Verlangen, dem geliebten Menschen ebenfalls diese Empfindungen zu ermöglichen, die Oberhand.

Zurückhaltend fuhr Harrys Hand tiefer in die schwarze Stoffhose des Objekts seiner Begierde, bis seine bebenden Finger endlich die harte Männlichkeit im Inneren streiften. Snapes Augen weiteten sich und seine Bewegungen an Harrys eigener Erektion stockten kurz.

Von dieser Reaktion ermutigt, glitt der Gryffindor nun mit etwas mehr Druck über das empfindliche Fleisch, das sich sehr warm und samtig anfühlte. Er folgte der großen, pulsierenden Ader unterhalb des zuckenden Gliedes bis ganz nach unten und kniff, mutiger geworden, in die prallen Hoden.

Snape stöhnte und drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Sein nachtschwarzes Haar übergoss das Kissen wie ein Fluss aus Teer. Die sonst so blassen Wangen leuchteten in einem kräftigeren Rot, als es je ein Gryffindor in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

Das Löwenherz des Jüngeren erwachte bei diesem Anblick schlagartig und Harrys Finger schlichen über denselben Weg, den sie gekommen waren wieder nach oben bis zur feuchten Spitze, wo der Daumen damit begann, den kleinen Schlitz dort zu massieren oder sie manchmal mithilfe des Zeigefingerns neckend zu kneifen, dabei das Vor-und Zurückschieben der Vorhaut miteinbeziehend. 

Er wusste noch, wie gut sich das bei ihm immer angefühlt hatte und wollte seinem Liebhaber damit etwas Gutes tun. Dieser hatte seine Tätigkeit unter Anstrengung wieder aufgenommen und spürte, wie Harry und auch er immer härter wurden. 

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie groß die Ausdauer des Jüngeren war, außerdem merkte er selbst, dass er sich mit dieser Region seines Körpers schon viel zu lange nicht mehr auseinandergesetzt hatte und hielt es aus diesen Gründen für ratsam, dieses intensive Vorspiel an dieser Stelle abzubrechen.

Für den jungen Mann auf seinem Schoss gänzlich unerwartet, bäumte sich der Tränkemeister auf und brachte Harrys vor Erregung erhitzen Leib unter seinen eigenen, nicht minder erregten Körper. „Wir haben immer noch zu viel an. Bist du nicht auch dieser Meinung, Potter?“

Harry konnte nur trocken schlucken und musste zur Antwort nicken, da er kein Wort hervorbrachte. Dafür sagte seine Körpersprache alles, als er besitzergreifend die Arme um Snapes Nacken schlang und ihn zu einem innigen Kuss zu sich nach unten zog.

Das Problem mit der überschüssigen Kleidung löste Snape nebenbei, während er von Harrys Lippen über dessen Kinn zu seinem Hals wanderte und dort kleine Küsse und Bisse verteilte, die als elektrisierende Schauer über den Rücken direkt zwischen die Beine des Goldjungen wanderten.

Als der Gryffindor endlich völlig entblößt vor seinem ehemaligen Lehrer lag, richtete sich dieser auf, um sich auch selbst von der störenden Kleidung zu befreien. Dabei hatte er einen perfekten Ausblick auf den nackten Körper vor sich, was er auch ausgiebig nutzte, um ebenjenen mit hungrigen Blicken zu verschlingen.

Oh, was hatte es ihn nicht alles an Selbstbeherrschung gekostet, den Bitten seines jungen Geliebten standzuhalten und nicht schon damals über ihn herzufallen. Doch nun hielt ihn nichts mehr zurück, sich seinen unschuldigen, kleinen Helden zu Eigen zu machen.

Wie er da vor ihm lag, seinen gierigen Blicken ausweichend, unter ihnen errötend um doch ab und zu verschämt und doch neugierig zu ihm zu schauen, während er sich hastig auszog. Nachdem alle Hüllen gefallen waren, legte sich Snape zunächst der Länge nach auf den schmaleren Körper, wobei er natürlich das Meiste seines Gewichts selbst trug, aber sie gegenseitig ihre Wärme spüren ließ. 

Die Küsse und Zärtlichkeiten, die sie über ihrer beider Gesichter austauschten, waren zwar nicht so erregend wie das eben Erlebte, aber mindestens genauso schön und sie verfolgten ein wichtiges Ziel: sich erst einmal wieder etwas abzukühlen, damit sie das, was gleich folgen würde, so lange wie möglich genießen konnten.

Überraschenderweise war es Harry, der zuerst ungeduldig wurde. Er schlang seine Beine um Snapes Hüfte und stieß fordernd nach oben. Diese Frechheit ließ der Ältere nicht auf sich sitzen. Knurrend biss er in die vollen Lippen seines erregten Spielgefährten, was diesem einen abgehackten Schrei entlockte. 

Quälend langsam führte er seine Hand, die eben noch in Harrys Haar vergraben gewesen war, wieder an seinem Körper entlang hinunter, doch diesmal verweilte sie nicht an dem vorfreudig zuckenden Glied, sondern verschwand noch tiefer zwischen seinen Beinen.

„Ahhhhh!“ 

Eine Fingerkuppe massierte den jungfräulichen Eingang, die andere Hand suchte in einer der Hosentaschen nach der Handpflegelotion für nach dem Brauen, die der vorausdenkende Zaubertrankmeister vorhin aus dem Büro mitgenommen hatte. 

Snape übte noch einmal leichten Druck auf den Muskelring aus, was der kleinen Jungfrau, die sich ihm so willig hingegeben hat, einen weiteren Schrei entlockte, dann zog er sich zurück, nur um mit eingegelten Fingern seine Tätigkeit wieder aufzunehmen.

Mit kreisenden Bewegungen verteilte er zunächst einmal etwas Lotion an der empfindlichen Stelle, dann kam wieder seine Fingerkuppe ins Spiel, die mit so wenig Druck wie möglich in die heiße Öffnung strebte. 

„Pro-Professor!“ Harry verkrallte sich in die Oberarme seines Peinigers, seine Zehen, die, da er seine Beine immer noch um Snapes Hüfte geschlungen hatte, in der Luft hingen, krümmten sich. Langsam glitt ein Finger in den jungfräulichen Leib, zunächst nur zu einem Drittel. 

Der Doppelspion verharrte und beobachtete die Reaktionen des Anderen. „Tut es weh?“ Er musste etwas warten, bevor er eine Antwort erhielt. „N…noch nicht. Aber es ist seltsam.“ Harry lächelte schüchtern. „Mach ruhig weiter, ich meld mich, wenn es wehtut.“

Einige Sekunden lang suchte Snape noch das erhitzte Gesicht nach Zeichen einer Lüge und Schmerz ab, doch als er keine fand, glitt er tiefer. Der Jüngere verzog die Mundwinkel, der Finger stoppte augenblicklich.

Keiner sagte ein Wort, der Tränkemeister wartete, bis sich die Mimik des Gryffindors wieder entspannte. Er beschloss, fürs Erste nicht weiter vorzudringen, sondern schon mal leichte Bewegungen auszuführen, was er dann auch tat.

Ein paar Mal schaute Harry noch etwas sparsam, aber es bereitete ihm keine wirklichen Schmerzen, sondern fühlte sich nur ungewohnt und komisch an. Durch kleine, vorsichtige Bewegungen gelang es Snape mit einem Finger ganz in seinen Partner einzudringen und den Punkt in diesem zu steifen, der aus einem unangenehmen Gefühl genau das Gegenteil werden ließ.

Harrys Kraft verließ ihn, seine Beine rutschen runter und landeten auf dem Laken, Snape bugsierte seinen Arm bis zur Armbeuge an der Kniekehle eines der Beine und winkelte es an, sodass er noch besseren Zugang hatte. 

Diesen Umstand nutzte er auch gleich aus, was Harry nicht nur einmal zum Schreien brachte. Als der vermeintliche Todesser (obwohl ihn der Goldjunge gerade einem Todesser ebenbürtig grausam einstufte, wenn auch auf ganz andere Art und Weise) dann auch noch begann sein Glied wieder zu massieren, bekam Harry kaum noch Luft, da er viel zu beschäftigt war bei jedem Stoß in seinen Leib hingebungsvoll zu stöhnen. 

Dass Snape irgendwann einen zweiten Finger in ihn einführte, bekam er erst gar nicht mit, erst als dieser hinterhältige Bastard begann, ihn mit ausschweifenden Scherenbewegungen zu weiten. Dabei drang er mit aneinander gepressten Zeige-und Mittelfinger in ihn ein, spreizte sie danach im Inneren des jungen Mannes und glitt in dieser Konstellation wieder aus ihm hinaus, wodurch er ihn nicht nur auf effektivste Weise weitete, sondern ihn auch noch gefährlich nahe an die Klippe trieb.

Auf einmal zog sich der Tränkemeister aus Harry zurück und dieser dachte schon, dass es jetzt ernst werde, aber Snape nahm nur noch einmal etwas Gel und führte die Prozedur fort. Auch wenn sich das besser anfühlte als alles was der Siebzehnjährige in seinem kurzen Leben je gespürt hatte, so wollte er doch endlich etwas anderes in sich spüren, als nur vorbereitende Finger.

Außerdem merkte er, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. So griff er schweren Herzens nach der verwöhnenden Hand, die seine Erregung bearbeitete und stoppte ihr Tun. Auch die Bemühungen in seinem Inneren wurden unterbrochen und Snape sah auf.

„Bitte…ich denke, ich bin bereit.“

Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen näherte sich der Zaubertrankmeister den leicht geöffneten Lippen des Goldjungen, der die Augen schloss und sich genussvoll seufzend dem Kuss hingab. „Gut.“, flüsterte Snape heiser, als der Kuss endete. Auch nachdem sich die beiden voneinander gelöst hatten und er sich vor dem gut eingegelten Eingang seines (noch) jungfräulichen Liebhabers positionierte, war keine Regung in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen, aber Harry las die Vorfreude, Lust und ja, Nervosität in dem Blick des Anderen, dem er ihn noch zuwarf, bevor er sich mit einer Portion der Lotion einrieb und dann seine Penisspitze an ihm ansetzte. 

Er spreizte auch das andere Bein des unter ihm Liegenden, suchte dessen Blick und tastete sich vorsichtig vor. Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe, es brannte. Doch als zumindest schon die Spitze ihren Weg in sein Inneres gefunden hatte und Snape wieder damit anfing ihn unermüdlich zu pumpen, ging es zwar immer noch langsam und mit einigen Pausen, aber halbwegs schmerzfrei weiter, bis jeder Zentimeter seines Geliebten in ihm war und ihn vollkommen ausfüllte.

Harry wollte wieder die Beine um die schmalen Hüften zwischen seinen Lenden schlingen, aber das sorgte dafür, dass sich die Härte in ihm bewegte und er gab das Unterfangen mit einem überwältigten Stöhnen auf. Bei Merlin, wie sollte das erst werden, wenn Snape…

…was dieser im nächsten Moment auch tat. Natürlich stieß er nicht gleich, wofür Harry ihm sehr dankbar war, sondern wiegte sich zunächst sanft vor und zurück, aber das war schon genug, um den unerfahrenen Jugendlichen beinahe in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. (A/N Als ich das geschrieben hab, hat mich mein Hirn angestupst, und mir kichernd ins Ohr geflüstert: „Höhö. Treiben“ Ich bin ja so kindisch!)

„Alles gut?“ Auch Snape ließen seine Bewegungen nicht kalt, was man seiner Stimme eindeutig anhörte. Statt einer Antwort, zu der er eh nicht fähig gewesen wäre, schlang Harry nun doch seine Beine um den Mann über ihm, nur um ihm mit seinem Becken auffordernd entgegenzukommen. 

Daraufhin wurde ebenjenes von großen, im Zutaten verarbeiten und anderen Aktivitäten sehr geschickten, Händen gepackt. Snape erhob sich auf die Knie und dabei Harrys Hintern an, glitt einmal ganz aus ihm heraus und stieß nur einen Augenblick später zu, bis er wieder komplett in ihm war.

Laut schreiend vergrub Harry seine Nägel in die bleiche Haut von Snapes Schultern, hinterließ weiße Abdrücke, die jedoch nicht lange zu sehen waren. Der Tränkemeister packte ein Kissen und schob es unter Harrys Steiß, dann stützte er sich links und rechts von seinem Gesicht ab und als er sich dann wieder bewegte, war er so tief in ihm, dass Harry dachte, gleich stieße der Andere an sein Zwerchfell.

Jedenfalls hielt er dies für eine mögliche Erklärung, weshalb ihm das Atmen so schwer fiel. Er konnte nur noch stöhnen und schreien und heiser nach mehr betteln, was Snape ihm nur zu gerne gab. Sein Rhythmus wurde schneller, auch sein Atem ging nur noch stoßweise und Harry hatte ihn noch nie so losgelöst gesehen. Trotz der Anstrengung wirkte sein Gesicht fast schon entspannt.

Bis zum Zerbersten erregt griff Harry zwischen ihre beiden verschmolzenen Körper und rieb seine fast schon schmerzhaft harte Erektion, die ihn nicht sehr dezent darauf hinwies, dass sich das Ende anbahnte. Er hielt den Druck nicht mehr aus, mit jedem Stoß trieb Snape seinen Penis über Harrys Prostata, jagte unerträgliche Hitze in das pulsierende Glied des Gryffindors, bis es dieser einfach nicht mehr aushielt und er in seiner eigenen Hand kam, seinen Samen auf dem flachen Bauch seines Geliebten verteilte.

Mit einem letzten Schrei, der beinahe die Fensterscheiben zum Erzittern brachte, bäumte Harry sich auf, jeder Muskel in seinem Körper brannte, er konnte spüren, wie auch Snape nach wenigen weiteren Stößen seinen Höhepunkt erreichte und sich in ihm ergoss. 

Der Tränkemeister ließ sich neben den Kleineren fallen und zog ihn in seine Arme. So blieben sie eine kleine Ewigkeit lang liegen, nichts weiter tuend als sich festzuhalten und angestrengt zu atmen. 

Nach einer Weile hatte Harry genug Kraft gesammelt, um seinen Kopf in die Richtung des neben ihm Liegenden zu drehen und diesen müde anzulächeln. Snape zog für einen Moment seine Mundwinkel nach oben, doch erinnerten sich seine Lippen bald an eine schönere Beschäftigung.

Einen schier endlos andauernden Kuss später, traute sich Harry zu, seine Stimmbänder in Schwingung zu versetzen. „Eigentlich würde ich jetzt viel lieber an dich gekuschelt hier liegen bleiben und ein wenig schlafen, anstatt da jetzt rauszugehen und mich umbringen zu lassen. Aber es hilft ja alles nichts.“ 

Snape machte Anstalten sich zu erheben. „Ich werde dich begleiten, muss mich um den letzten Horkrux küm…“ Doch Harry hielt ihn fest. „Warte. Lass uns noch fünf Minuten liegen bleiben.“ Der Tränkemeister hob eine Augenbraue. „Du weißt schon, dass fünf Minuten über Leben und Tod entscheiden können? In fünf Minuten könnte Miss Granger tot sein. Oder Miss Lovegood. Oder Mister Finnigan.“

Der Gryffindor sah ihn bittend an. „Severus…Fünf. Minuten.“ Grummelnd gab sich der derzeitige Schulleiter geschlagen, einem Todgeweihten konnte selbst er keine Bitte abschlagen. Dass sein Sinneswandel teilweise auch an dem seltsamen Wärmegefühl in seinem Bauch lag, welches auftrat als Harry ihn beim Vornamen genannt hatte, verschwieg er, auch vor sich selbst.

Leider ließ dieses Gefühl kein bisschen nach, im Gegenteil, es wurde nur schlimmer, als der Goldjunge auch noch begann sein spärliches Brusthaar zu kraulen. „Sag mal…wenn ich tot bin, wer besiegt dann Du-weißt-schon-wen?“

Der Zaubertrankmeister sah hoch zur Decke. „Einer aus dem Orden wird’s wohl machen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es sein werde, da ich nicht glaube, so lange überhaupt noch zu leben. Wenn ich seiner geliebten Schlange erst einmal den Kopf abgeschlagen habe, wird er wohl eins und eins zusammenzählen. Die Möglichkeit, dass er das nicht mitbekommt ist nicht gegeben, er bewacht Nagini ja wie seinen Augapfel…oder eben seinen letzten Horkrux.“

Während er sprach, legte Harry den Kopf auf seine Brust und lauschte dem dort schlagenden Herzen fast noch lieber als der verbitterten Stimme seines Besitzers. „Aber stell dir mal vor, du überlebst aus irgendwelchen Gründen doch, dann…“

Ein tiefes Seufzen unterbrach ihn. „Hör mal…wenn ich überlebe, dann nur, wenn ich die Schlange nicht töte, denn die ist jede Sekunde unter der Beobachtung des dunklen Lords. Wen dem dann so ist, bleibt meine Tarnung erhalten, du wirst tot sein und niemand erfährt, auf wessen Seite ich stand. Also stände mir ein Leben als Flüchtling oder Insasse in Askaban bevor. Keine verlockende Vorstellung. Außerdem, wenn du stirbst, dann…“ Seine Stimme brach ab.

 

„…wie auch immer, sollte ich diese Schlacht überleben, spielt das keine Rolle, lieber wähle ich den Tod als eine Zelle im Zauberergefängnis.“ Harry schlug die Augen nieder. „Ach so…“ 

Schweigen.

„Ich glaube, die fünf Minuten sind rum.“ Einander nicht ansehend zogen sie sich an und verließen gemeinsam das Büro. Doch an der Wendeltreppe schlugen sie jeder eine andere Richtung ein. Ob sie sich wiedersehen würden, wussten sie nicht.


	6. Chapter 6

Epilog

Das Klicken der unzähligen metallischen und magischen Schlösser hallte in den Jahrtausend-alten Höhlengängen wider, sowie das Quietschen der Tür, hinter der sich so viel Gold sammelte, dass man sich vorkam wie in dem Märchen von 1001. Nacht. Das „Sesam öffne dich“ war dabei ausgelöst worden von den an einem rostigen Schlüsselring baumelnden filigranen Schlüsseln, die immer wieder unter leisem Klirren gegeneinander schlugen und im spärlichen Licht der Fackel funkelten. 

Harry Potters Augen wurden riesengroß. Jedes Mal verschlugen ihm die Berge an Gold und anderen Reichtümern, wie feine Stoffe und seltene Trankzutaten die Sprache und er konnte es nicht fassen, dass das alles ihm allein gehörte. Ginny neben ihm, die aus ihrer Kindheit eher spärlich gefüllte Verliese gewohnt war, musste trocken schlucken.

Voller Unbehagen betrat sie den bis zur Decke gefüllten Raum, Harry, der den Kobold, der sie hergebracht hatte, kurz zunickte, damit dieser wusste, dass er sich nun entfernen konnte, dicht hinter sich. 

„Ich hab deine Sachen beim letzten Mal als ich hier war schon zusammen geräumt. Sie stehen dort drüben. Soll ich dir beim Packen helfen?“

„Nein danke“, antwortete der Rotschopf verschnupft, „du hast schon bei meinem Auszug sehr tatkräftig geholfen. Ich krieg das schon hin.“ 

Sofort durchflutete Harry das schlechte Gewissen. Damals hatte er alles was ihn an seine Exfrau erinnerte so schnell wie möglich loswerden wollen und ihren Auszug sehr effektiv beschleunigt. Das war der ehemaligen Potter auch aufgefallen und sie schien es ihm immer noch nachzutragen.

Wahrscheinlich hatte sie das gesamte Trennungsjahr, in dem sie noch zusammen gewohnt hatten, gehofft, sie fänden wieder zueinander. Sie hatte ihm seine Lieblingsspeisen gekocht, war in anzüglichen Outfits vor ihm herumstolziert, hatte sich mit tränenden Augen Fotos von ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit angesehen, ihn mit kleinen Geschenken, Picknicks im Park oder Konzertkarten überrascht und weiterhin alles getan, um seine Gefühle wieder aufleben zu lassen.

Das Problem war nur, seine Gefühle hatten sich nicht verändert…

Während Ginny hinter ihm rumorte und die restlichen Sachen, die sie in seinem Verlies untergebracht hatte, in ihre Sporttasche mit unaufspürbarem Ausdehnungszauber stopfte, schlenderte er unschlüssig durch die riesige Halle und besah sich die Gegenstände, die seine verstorbene Verwandtschaft im Laufe der Jahre hier angesammelt hatte. 

_ _ _  
Nach der langen Zeit in seinem dunklen Verlies, das nur von Fackeln erhellt worden war, brannten Harrys Augen schmerzhaft im Licht der Mittagssonne. Außerdem war sein Magen nicht mehr so resistent wie früher und er begann Hagrids Hass auf das Transportnetz Gringotts´ zu verstehen. 

Er verabschiedete sich knapp von seiner Exfrau und schlich, leicht grün im Gesicht, Richtung Ausgang, als ein aufgeregt wirkender Kobold auf ihn zugeeilt kam.

„Mister Potter, eine Nachricht aus dem Ministerium für Sie. Mir wurde gesagt, sie ist von äußerster Dringlichkeit.“

Genervt nahm Harry den Brief mit dem Ministeriumssiegel entgegen. So viel zu dem Thema, sein freier Tag…

Sich hastig bei dem Kobold bedankend, verließ er schnellen Schritten die Zaubererbank und lief zielsicher auf den Tropfenden Kessel zu. Von dort apparierte er in eine entlegene Gasse Londons und nahm die Telefonzelle nach unten. Natürlich handelte es sich hierbei um den Besuchereingang, aber er hatte es strikt abgelehnt sich jeden Tag durch eine Toilette zur Arbeit zu spülen. Und da man dem Besieger Voldemorts nichts abschlug…

In seinem Büro, das er sich mit Ron teilte, angekommen, erfuhr er von diesem, dass er in den Verhörräumen gebraucht wurde. Worum es genau ging, wollte ihm sein bester Freund nicht sagen. Seit seiner Scheidung von Ginny, war ihr Verhältnis sowieso ein klein wenig frostiger geworden. Aber wer zusammen den größten Schwarzmagier des Jahrhunderts besiegt hatte, den trennte so schnell nichts, deswegen machte er sich keine Sorgen. Ron und er würden schon wieder zueinander finden, solange der Rotschopf nicht erfuhr, weshalb er seine Schwester wirklich verlassen hatte.

Und dafür standen seine Chancen recht gut…hatte er bisher immer gedacht, doch das änderte sich schlagartig, als er im richtigen Verhörraum angekommen war.

Harrys Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Oder mehrere, jedenfalls wirkte es so, als hätte es viel Arbeit nachzuholen, als es wenig später begann in Lichtgeschwindigkeit Blut durch seinen Körper zu pumpen. Leider auch einen Teil in seine Wangen, was er über sich selbst erzürnt feststellen musste. Verräterisches Ding!

Da auf dem Vernehmungsstuhl, an die Lehnen gekettet und emotionslos die Wand anstarrend, saß Severus Snape. Der todgeglaubte Severus Snape, von dem keiner in den letzten Jahren auch nur die lange Nasenspitze zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. 

Der Bezwinger Voldemorts bezwang den Drang nieder, auf den Älteren zuzulaufen, ihn zu schlagen, anzuschreien, in den Arm zu nehmen und zu küssen, vielleicht auch in umgekehrter Reihenfolge. All die Jahre hatte er geglaubt, seine große Liebe wäre tot, hatte einen Grabstein ohne Leiche aufgestellt und alle zwei Wochen davor gestanden und mit den Tränen gekämpft. Auch jetzt musste er hart schlucken und seine überkochenden Gefühle unterdrücken. Sie waren nicht allein.

„Wir haben ihn in der Nähe deines Hauses aufgegriffen. Er hatte sich magisch verkleidet, aber deine Schutzzauber haben ihn enttarnt, nur sehr kurz, aber es war genug Zeit für die Nachbarn, um ihn zu erkennen. Fast die gesamte Aurorenzentrale ist ausgerückt, um ihn in Gewahrsam zu nehmen. Und glaub mir, die sind nicht sonderlich zimperlich mit ihm umgesprungen.“

Der Sprecher, Adam Jones, der zwei Jahre unter Harry als Ravenclaw Hogwarts besucht hatte, lachte grölend. Snape sah immer noch nicht auf, obwohl er bemerkt haben musste, dass die zwei Männer eingetreten waren. Aus ihm unerfindlichen Gründen verletzte es den ehemaligen Gryffindor zutiefst, dass sein ehemaliger Lehrer anscheinend nicht mal einen Blick für ihn übrig hatte.

„Und warum“, begann er mit heiserer Stimme und musste erst noch einmal schlucken, bevor er wieder ansetzen konnte, „habt ihr nicht auf den Befehl eures Vorgesetzen gewartet? Auf meinen Befehl?“ Die letzten beiden Worte zischte er förmlich, als wenn er nach der Zerstörung von Voldemorts Seelenstück in ihm nicht verlernt hätte Parsel zu sprechen.

Jones trat unbehaglich von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Also…wir dachten, die Fassung eines so hochrangigen Todessers hätte oberste Priorität und wir würden in deinem Sinne handeln. Außerdem war heute dein freier Tag und du warst nicht zu erreichen…“

„Soso.“ Objektiv betrachtet hatte seine Einheit alles richtig gemacht. Sie konnten ja schlecht kostbare Zeit verschwenden, in dem sie auf Instruktionen ihres Abteilungsleiters warteten, während sie doch genau wussten, was zu tun war. Aber in diesem speziellen Fall…

„Aber mit der Befragung haben wir extra auf dich gewartet. Du sollst derjenige sein, der den Mörder Dumbledores so richtig in die Mangel nimmt.“

Bei dem Wort Mörder sah Snape das erste Mal auf und durchbohrte Jones mit zur Thematik passenden mörderischen Blicken. Doch sobald sich Harry dem Stuhl ihm gegenüber niederließ, wurde sein Gesicht wieder ausdruckslos. 

„Hat er nach einem Anwalt verlangt oder irgendwas gesagt?“ Jones schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat darauf bestanden, von dir vernommen zu werden. Wir wollten dich ja eh kontaktieren, aber wir beabsichtigen vorher schon einmal die Grundfragen zu klären. Doch der Gefangene weigerte sich bisher mit uns zu kooperieren.“

Der Abteilungsleiter nickte sacht. Um seine Finger und sich selbst zu beruhigen, ordnete er die Akten, die auf dem Tisch zwischen ihm und Snape lagen. Severus Snapes Akte…mehrere Male hatte er sie sich rausgesucht und es nie gewagt sie aufzuschlagen. Es kam ihm falsch vor und er sich selbst wie ein schmutziger Voyeur und Schnüffler. Doch jetzt blieb ihm keine Wahl.

„Also…Mister Snape.“ Bei Merlin, wie seltsam es war seinen ehemaligen Lehrer zu anzusprechen. Früher hätte er sich am liebsten geweigert, dem Tränkemeister mit der Anrede „Professor“ Respekt zu zollen, dann war es ungewohnt gewesen ihn intim beim Vornamen zu nennen. Und Mister Snape fühlte sich so falsch an, wie wenn er den dunklen Lord „Voldy“ genannt hätte. Weiter im Programm.

„Ihr vollständiger Name ist Severus Tobias Snape, Sie sind am 09. Januar 1960 in London geboren…“, beim nächsten Punkt spielte Harry unter dem Tisch nervös am Saum seines Hemdes herum, „ledig und Sie wurden gesucht, da man Ihnen“ fälschlicherweise „zur Last legt, Albus Dumbledore ermordet zu haben und dem Schwarzmagier Lord Voldemort“, Jones neben ihm zuckte beinahe unmerklich zusammen, er hatte seine ältere Schwester Megan Jones, eine Mitschülerin Harrys, in der großen Schlacht um Hogwarts verloren, „als treuer Todesser gefolgt zu sein, was impliziert, dass Sie den Orden des Phönix jahrelang hintergangen haben. Wollen Sie sich zu diesen Vorwürfen äußern und wenn ja, wünschen Sie für Ihre Aussage einen Anwalt?“

Snape verneinte. Beides.

„Gut. Den Akten entnehme ich, dass meine Kollegen Dokumente in Ihrem Besitz gefunden haben, die darauf hindeuten, dass Sie bis vor Kurzem im Ausland gelebt haben. Sind Sie bei Ihrer Verhaftung das erste Mal seit Voldemorts Sturz hier in London oder allgemeiner in Groß Britannien gewesen?“ 

Der Tränkemeister fokussierte seinen durchdringenden Blick auf ihn, ein nicht zu entziffernder Ausdruck lag in den schwarzen Augen.

„Das zweite Mal. Die Hochzeit des gefeierten Heldens konnte ich mir nicht entgehen lassen. Mein Beileid übrigens, hat ja, wie ich höre, nicht sehr lang gehalten. Was sagt denn Ihr Schwager dazu, dass Sie seine Schwester sitzen gelassen haben?“

Harry lief puterrot an, ob aus Zorn oder aus anderen Gründen konnte er in seinem jetzigen, aufgewühlten Zustand nicht einordnen. Bevor er eine Erwiderung parat hatte, sprang Jones vor und schlug mit den flachen Händen auf den Tisch.

„Warum haben Sie sich bei der Hochzeitsfeier der Potters eingeschlichen? Wollten Sie Mr. Potter töten, um sich an ihm für die Vernichtung Ihres Meisters zu rächen? Und als das nicht gelang, wollten Sie es heute noch einmal probieren?“

Snape schaute nicht einmal auf, sein Blick war weiterhin starr auf Harry gerichtet. Dieser fasste seinen früheren Lehrer nun einmal genau ins Auge. Der düstere Meister der Tränke war immer schon ein großgewachsener, recht hagerer Mann gewesen, aber jetzt konnte man ihn mit Fug und Recht geradezu abgemagert nennen, die Wangen eingefallen und noch blasser als zu seiner besten Kerkerbräune-Zeit. Während Remus´ Haar bereits mehrere graue Strähnen aufwies, sah Snapes Schopf immer noch so ebenholzschwarz aus, als sei er Schneewittchens verschollener Bruder. Jedoch hing es nun stumpf und wirr herab, hatte jeglichen Glanz verloren. Genau so verhielt es sich mit den dunklen Augen, die unablässig auf ihn gerichtet waren. 

Kein zorniges Funkeln, wie wenn ihm oder Neville mal wieder ein Trank hochgegangen war. Kein leises Aufblitzen von Amüsement, wie damals, als er im Zauberkunstunterricht Flitwick einen Lustmolch genannt hat, als er den Alltagszauber, um Gegenstände wasserabweisend zu machen, falsch ausgesprochen hatte * und Flitwick das am Lehrertisch in der Großen Halle lautstark zum Besten geben musste.

Und auch kein erregtes Glitzern, wie wenn Harry…diese Gedanken gehörten hier gerade absolut nicht hin, er war mitten in einer Vernehmung!

„Antworten Sie auf die Frage. Wollten Sie mich umbringen?“ Fast hätte Harry gelacht. Dieses Verhör war eine einzige Farce. Er kannte bereits alle Hintergründe, wusste, dass die Anschuldigungen gegen Snape nichtig waren. Ihn interessierte viel mehr, wie Snape verdammt noch mal auf seiner Hochzeit gewesen sein konnte und es nicht für nötig befunden hatte, ihn davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass er noch am Leben war!

Alles, die Schuldgefühle, die Trauer, die Lustlosigkeit am eigenen Leben, alles hätte er ihm damit ersparen können. Er hätte Snape doch niemals verraten, das musste diesem doch klar sein. Oder hatte er ihm nicht vertraut? Was hätte ihn an Harrys Verschwiegenheit zweifeln lassen können? 

Oder…

Snape hatte es in Kauf genommen von den Auroren gefasst zu werden, nur um auf seine Hochzeit zu gehen. War er vielleicht…nein. Ein Severus Snape war doch nicht eifersüchtig! Vielleicht wollte er sich ihm anvertrauen, aber dann kam die Hochzeit, die doch recht schnell nach seinem vermeintlichen Tod stattgefunden hatte, da es Harry einfach nicht aushielt allein in einem Bett zu schlafen und Ginny ihm den Trost schenkte, den er brauchte, auch wenn er mit ihr nur über die vielen Toten und nicht über den einen, der ihn wirklich aus der Bahn geworfen hatte, reden konnte.

Hatte die Hochzeit ihn davon abgehalten? Dachte er, Harry wollte ihn nicht mehr? Langsam verlor er sich wirklich in seinen Spinnereien, sie hatten eine einjährige Affäre, einmal miteinander geschlafen und nie war das böse Wort mit L gefallen. Für Snape war das doch nur ein Zeitvertreib gewesen. 

Aber warum war er bei Harrys Hochzeit gewesen, ein riskantes Unterfangen, da wirklich alle Auroren und der übrig gebliebene Teil des Phönixordens anwesend gewesen waren, um ein Attentat auf ihren Helden zu verhindern. Warum war er da gewesen?

„Nein, ich wollte Sie nicht töten. Ich wollte nur…“ Und zum allerersten Mal, seit Harry ihn kannte, brach Snapes Stimme ab und er mied den Blick aus den grünen, anklagenden Augen, die nach Antworten verlangten. Harrys Herz machte einen ungesunden Hüpfer, er sollte vielleicht mal ein EKG in Erwähnung ziehen.

Der vermeintliche Todesser schloss die Augen und es wirkte so, als müsste er sich für seine nächsten Worte wappnen. Er legte die Hände gefaltet auf den Tisch, sodass Harry das verblassende Dunkle Mal sehen konnte, dass sich schemenhaft auf der bleichen Haut abzeichnete.

„Ich will immer noch keinen Anwalt, aber ich bin jetzt bereit, meine Aussage zu machen.“ 

Ein kurzer, vielsagender Blick unter einem Vorhang aus schwarzem Haar traf Harry und mit ihm die Erkenntnis. Der Goldjunge unterdrückte ein zaghaftes Lächeln. Dann richtete er sich auf seinem Stuhl zur vollen Größe auf und wandte sich an Jones.

„Adam, wir haben es hier mit einem Doppel- beziehungsweise Dreifachspion zu tun, noch dazu einem Slytherin. Er ist Meister der Okklumentik und es ist ihm gelungen den mächtigsten“ schwarzmagischen „Zauberer unserer Zeit hinters Licht zu führen. Ich denke, in diesem extremen Fall sollte die Verhandlung vor dem Zaubergamot nur unter Zuhilfenahme von Veritaserum vonstattengehen. Diesem Abschaum ist nicht zu trauen. Ich selbst werde als Zeuge auftreten und dafür sorgen, dass die ganze, aber auch die ganze Wahrheit ans Licht der Öffentlichkeit kommt und Mister Snape das bekommt, was er verdient!“ 

Freiheit und Anerkennung. 

Er würde, was sonst gar nicht seine Art war, die Presse an dieser Verhandlung teilhaben lassen. Rita Kimmkorn und ihre Flotte-Schreibe-Feder werden multiple Herzinfarkte erleiden! Und er selbst würde erfahren, warum Snape bei seiner Hochzeit war. Und nach seiner Trennung wiedergekommen ist und vor seinem Haus gefasst worden war.

Er suchte die Akten zusammen und schickte Memos los, damit alles so schnell wie möglich organisiert wurde. Es kribbelte ihm bereits in den Fingerspitzen. Als er alles zusammengeräumt hatte, sah er noch mal zu seinem Gefangenen, bevor dieser abtransportiert wurde.

Die Zeit stand einen Moment still und Harry ließ alle Erinnerungen, die er mit diesem Mann verband im Zeitraffer Revue passieren, bis er bei dem Augenblick angekommen war, an dem sie sich vor Dumbledores Büro trennten. Damals hatte er der Zukunft mit Schrecken und ohne jede Hoffnung entgegengesehen. Die Freude über den Sieg über Voldemort währte nur kurz, da dieser selbst ihm von Snapes Tod berichtet hatte und zu diesem Zeitpunkt keinen Grund gehabt hatte, zu lügen.

Aber er lebte, saß ihm gegenüber, sah ihm direkt in die Augen und sein Blick versprach:

Nun wird die Wahrheit endlich offenbart. 

Welche Folgen das für sie beide haben würde und ob es überhaupt ein „Sie beide“ gab, würde sich danach herausstellen. Einige seiner Leute betraten den Raum und führten Snape ab, für ihn ging es zunächst in die Untersuchungshaft und dann auf den Vernehmungsstuhl im Gericht, laut seiner Akte kannte er den schon zur Genüge.

Harry folgte Jones, bis sich ihre Wege vor dem Gerichtssaal trennten. Drinnen konnte Harry gedämpftes Gemurmel hören. Auch Jahre nach dem Krieg waren die Mitglieder des Gerichts noch gut organisiert, was Todesserverurteilungen anging. Nun würde es noch etwa eine Stunde dauern, bis auch die Presse und geladene Zeugen eintreffen würden. Wenn Harry pfiff, sprangen die anderen.

Nervös hin und her tigernd wartete Harry auf den Beginn der Anhörung. Er stoppte mitten in der Bewegung, als einige Unsägliche an ihm vorbeimarschierten, auf einem Tablett den gefährlichsten Zaubertrank der Welt:

Veritaserum.

_ _ _

Ende

 

* Alltagszauber, um Gegenstände wasserabstoßend zu machen: Impervius  
Lat. für Lustmolch: Impudicus


End file.
